Dangereux secret
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: KAIBAEK ! Qui est-il ? Jongin n'en sait rien... mais un jour viendra peut-être où il saura. Baekhyun, lui, de son côté, a bien l'intention de profiter de son anonymat, car Jongin lui plait vraiment et il pourrait être Baekhyun avec lui, juste Baekhyun. Et en ce qui concerne son dangereux secret et bien... Est ce vraiment un mensonge de ne rien lui dire ? Cette fic est un BaeKai !
1. Chapter 1

Dangereux Secret

CHAPITRE 1

.

* * *

.

.

Soufflant en regardant l'heure sur sa montre, Jongin, adossé au comptoir, se demanda un instant, si le temps ne passait pas au ralentit rien que pour le faire chier.

Deux heures du matin ! Encore deux heures et la boite fermerait ses portes, trois heures et il pourrait rentrer chez lui ! Et il lui tardait vraiment.

Il détestait ce boulot de serveur, mais il fallait bien se loger et le fric qu'il avait de coté ne serait pas éternel... et puis ainsi il avait un travail, comme tout le monde, tout en lui laissant ses journées libres et ça avait pesé lourd dans la balance quand il avait pesé le pour et le contre devant l'annonce.

« -Jongin !

« -Yep ! Dit-il en sursautant, se tournant vers le barman.

« -Sung est partit prendre sa pause. Apporte ça à la table quatre s'il te plaît.

« -OK ! Dit-il en prenant le plateau recouvert de verres, avec précaution, pour ne pas le renverser.

…

.

Assis en bout de table, regardant ses compagnons de sortie, Baekhyun sourit.

Ce soir, détente. Ça ne leur ferait pas de mal. C'est pour ça qu'il leur avait proposé cette sortie improvisée.

Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant et Kyungsoo, ChanYeol, Lay, Xiumin, Chen, Suho et Sehun, pour ne pas les nommer, étaient un peu comme sa famille aujourd'hui... Oui... « famille » était bien le terme approprié de toute façon.

Bon... il est vrai que sur le coup, ils avaient été surpris de son invitation générale, il l'avait bien vu, mais ils avaient accepté et semblaient à présent plus que détendus... bien qu'il les soupçonnait de rester sur le qui-vive...

Toujours est-il que lui, il était là pour prendre du bon temps, il en avait grandement besoin en ce moment et avait bien l'intention de passer une bonne soirée... quitte à se saouler la gueule ou à peut-être ne pas rentrer seul... ou pourquoi pas... les deux... enfin... si pour commencer, leur serveur se décidait à leur apporter leurs consommations... bien entendu... Mais que faisait-il ? Bon sang !

« -C'est long ! Dit alors ChanYeol, assis à sa droite. Vous voulez que j'aille voir ce qu'ils foutent ?

« -Y'en a un qui approche. Poursuivit Kyungsoo à sa gauche.

Et Baekhyun n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers le serveur en question, que ce dernier, qui arrivait près de leur table, se faisait bousculer par des danseurs débordant sur l'allée, lui faisant perdre quelque peu l'équilibre ainsi que celui de son instable fardeau, remplit de verres, qui se renversèrent sur le plateau et dans la foulée, sur lui.

« - **Bordel de merde !** S'exclama alors Baekhyun en se levant brusquement, les yeux posés sur son pantalon noir à présent trempé.

Toute la tablée se précipita alors sur lui et se levant aussi, ChanYeol empoigna le serveur qui en lâcha son plateau et tous les verres qui avaient survécu, moururent en des milliers de débris sur le sol.

« - **Espèce** **d'abruti** **! Tu pouvait pas faire attention ? T'as vu ce que tu as fait ?** Dit-il hargneux.

Et non, non Jongin ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il avait fait parce qu'une foule était maintenant agglutinée autour du malheureux qu'il avait trempé.

« -Je suis désolé. Dit-il vraiment navré. On m'a bousculé, c'est un accident, je suis vraiment désolé...

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Laissez mon employé tranquille ! Dit le patron qui avait été immédiatement alerté du problème.

Baekhyun releva alors la tête les mâchoires serrées et ses « compagnons de sortie » s'écartèrent en silence, tandis que le patron ouvrait de grand yeux en le voyant.

« -Oh mon dieu ! Monsieur Byun ! C'est vous ! Je suis navré, navré, vraiment... je m'excuse mille fois pour cet imbécile je... envoyez moi la note de teinturier, je veux payer, je suis tellement navré... S'aplatit-il, en s'inclinant abusivement comme un yoyo, sous les yeux dépités de Jongin, qui se dit que le gars devait être quelqu'un d'important et inclina la tête de coté pour tenter de le voir, derrière son gros tas de merde de patron qui yoyotait entre eux.

« - **Arrêtez ça !** Dit Baekhyun sèchement pour qu'il arrête ses mièvreries.

« -Oui pardon, je m'excuse... Dit l'autre, avant de se retourner vers Jongin. **Tu pouvais pas faire attention espèce de crétin ?**

« -Oh ça va ! Dit-il alors. Y'a pas mort d'homme, faut se calmer là ! Et puis lâchez moi merde ! Dit-il en tentant de s'extirper de la poigne de la grosse brute tatouée, qui restait accrochée à sa chemise.

« - **Qu'est ce que tu dis ?** Dit ChanYeol qui l'empoigna encore plus fortement, tandis que le patron se décalait et que Baekhyun pouvait enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le maladroit.

Son cerveau s'arrêta alors quelques secondes quand le regard du gars, qui sembla se figer lui aussi, se planta dans le sien, avant de redémarrer quand son vis-à-vis tourna la tête vers son patron furieux qui s'approchait d'avantage de lui.

« -Toi tu me débarrasses le plancher ! Dit à Mok de te payer ta semaine, mais oublies tes heures d'aujourd'hui, je veux plus voir ta petite gueule ici ! Dit-il à Jongin en pointant son index plusieurs fois contre son torse.

« -Quoi ? Je suis viré pour ça ? Vous déconnez ou quoi ?

« -Je t'ai dit de dégager !

« -Mais non. Dit Baekhyun. Il a raison, il n'y a pas de raison, vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Chan ! Lâche le !

Le lâchant immédiatement, ChanYeol fit un pas de coté, mais le patron poussa Jongin en arrière, n'en démordant pas.

« -Bien sûr que si ! Tu vires d'ici ! Dit-il à Jongin avant de se retourner vers Baekhyun. Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais il est clairement incompétent et je ne veux pas de ça dans mon établissement.

« -Et moi je vous dis qu'il gardera sa place. Dit Baekhyun en faisant quelques pas vers l'homme qui sembla rétrécir, tant il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, à son approche.

Mais contre toute attente, Jongin se détourna.

« -Laissez tomber ! Vous fatiguez pas pour moi, je me tire d'ici ! Dit-il en s'en allant à grands pas pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

Baekhyun planta alors son regard dans celui du patron qui sembla s'écraser d'avantage.

« - _Qu'est ce que je fais ?_ _Je le rattrape ?_ Dit-il, d'une petite voix, presque pleurnicharde.

Baekhyun secoua alors lentement la tête, devant ce vieux con pathétique et ChanYeol l'éloigna de lui en l'attrapant par l'arrière de son col de chemise pour le faire reculer.

« -Dégage ! Dit-il d'une voix dure. Et envoie quelqu'un pour ramasser cette merde ! Ajouta-t-il en désignant le désastre sur le sol.

Obtempérant à reculons, yoyotant encore, le patron s'éclipsa alors et tout de suite, un serveur vint jusqu'à eux pour ramasser les débris de verres, comme demandé.

...

« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Vous êtes trempé, vous voulez que je vous ramène ? Dit ChanYeol à Baekhyun qui semblait scruter la salle dans ses moindres détails.

« -Non ! C'est rien, c'est que la jambe. Dit-il distrait. Restez là. Poursuivez votre soirée. Ce soir c'est à l'œil, ça serait con de ne pas en profiter hein ? Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire carnassier, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et de se tourner brusquement vers sa droite.

ChanYeol fit un sourire en coin amusé, mais Baekhyun partit précipitamment, à travers la foule de danseur, le faisant paniquer.

« - **Hey ! Mais vous allez où ?** Dit-il sur le point de le suivre.

« -Laisse ! Dit Kyungsoo en le retenant par la manche. J'y vais. Repassez commande, on revient.

ChanYeol acquiesça et Kyungsoo s'engouffra à son tour dans la foule.

…

Récupérant son fric de la semaine, auprès de Mok, le barman, qui se montra désolé pour lui, Jongin passa par le coté gauche de la piste de danse pour ne pas repasser près de la table à cause de laquelle il avait été viré et sortit de l'établissement rapidement.

Faisant ensuite quelques pas sur le trottoir éclairé par les néons de l'enseigne de la boite, comme s'il faisait jour, il s'arrêta un instant et se remplit les poumons d'air frais, avant de souffler et de clore ses paupières, derrière lesquelles s'imprima l'image de l'infortuné client aux cheveux noirs, victime de sa maladresse et dont le regard l'avait troublé.

Rouvrant alors les yeux brusquement, il secoua la tête pour l'effacer de ses pensées et quand il allait se mettre en marche pour rentrer, la porte de la boite s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« -Vous n'auriez pas dû partir... il vous aurait gardé et aurait fermé sa gueule... Dit la voix du mec auquel il pensait à l'instant même et qu'il reconnu tout de suite.

Se retournant alors vers lui, il le regarda s'approcher, d'un pas lent et assuré, se demandant qui il pouvait être, pour que tout le monde s'écrase devant lui.

Puis se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, il le détailla... Costard hors de prix, sûrement fait sur mesure et qui lui allait comme un gant... une chevalière qui devait valoir une fortune... les yeux noircis qui rendaient son regard presque envoûtant... une coupe d'enfer qui devait elle aussi coûter un salaire... il avait le fric, il avait la classe... et pour ne rien gâcher, ce mec était vraiment très beau, dégageant un je ne sais quoi de... oui de troublant ! Mais revenant sur terre, il secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

« -Non... Je m'en fous en fait... C'est un boulot de merde, je trouverai mieux, j'ai plein de choix...

Baekhyun releva les sourcils et sourit, amusé.

« -Vraiment ? Pourquoi avoir prit ce boulot de merde alors, si vous aviez tant d'autres choix ? Dit-il en faisant un pas de plus vers lui.

« -Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire à vous ? Dit-il vexé d'être si facilement percé à jour, par un inconnu.

« -La curiosité... je m'intéresse c'est tout...

Jongin ne pu retenir un petit sourire, mais il serra les dents pour le ravaler.

Légèrement plus petit que lui, ce mec en imposait tellement malgré tout, qu'une fois qu'il fut tout près de lui, il en déglutit d'intimidation. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange avec ce type !

« -Il y a longtemps que vous bossiez ici ? ...C'est quoi votre nom ? ...Disponible ?

« -Non mais vous êtes flic ou quoi ? C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

« -Oh non je ne suis pas flic non... Dit-il amusé. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis juste curieux... de vous... Ajouta-t-il en passant le dos de son index sous son menton.

Jongin fit un demi pas en arrière, troublé qu'il le touche et se sentit rougir.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous me voulez quoi ?

« -Je ne sais pas... Tu voudrais quoi de moi, toi ? Dit-il en reprenant les centimètres perdus.

Un frisson lui traversa le dos de l'entendre le tutoyer... et ses mots... et... et le fait qu'il soit si près de lui... Mon dieu... qu'est ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup ? Et...

« -Je... je ne veux... rien...

« -Vraiment ? Dit-il d'un air déçu. C'est vraiment dommage...

« -Dom... Dommage ? Que... Qu'est ce qui est dommage ? Je... je ne comprend rien...

« -Bien sûr que si tu comprends...

« -Non je... Pourquoi ?

« -Tu me plais, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

« -Je... je... Bafouilla-t-il troublé, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Et Baekhyun pencha la tête de coté.

« -J'aime quand tu rougis... C'est comme une bande annonce et ça donne vraiment très envie de voir le film...

Prit d'un soudain coup de chaud, rougissant d'avantage en imaginant très bien le film en question, Jongin refit un pas en arrière.

Oh oui bordel, il le voyait vraiment bien ce film et il se surprit à penser accepter cette indécente proposition à peine voilée, mais se reprit en faisant un second pas en arrière, alors que son vis-à-vis ne bougeait plus, son regard planté dans le sien et lui sourit.

« -Avoues que tu viens de te faire une petite projection privée...

Jongin pinça ses lèvres entre ses dents, ce mec lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ou quoi ?

« -Et si c'était le cas ? Le provoqua-t-il alors.

Baekhyun plissa les yeux.

« -Est-ce que ce film te plaît ?

« -Peut-être... Répondit-il du tac au tac, le cœur de plus en plus fou par sa propre audace.

« -Ne joue pas avec moi, je suis sérieux...

Jongin déglutit et repoussa nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait le front.

Et Baekhyun qui avait suivit son geste et vit ses doigts trembler, fronça les sourcils.

« -Je te fais peur ?

« -Peur ? … Non... Pourquoi j'aurais peur de vous ? Je ne vous connais même pas.

« -Tu... S'interrompit-il alors en détournant le regard au loin dans la rue.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devrait avoir peur... et pour lui, cette information changeait tout.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber... J'attendrai...

Jongin fronça le front à son tour. Il attendra ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« -Je ne suis pas pressé... On se reverra...

Jongin en resta coi. Ses mots sonnaient comme une promesse, une assurance... Comment pouvait-il être si sûr de lui ?

Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que oui, oui ils allaient se croiser à nouveau, pourtant...

« -Qu'en savez vous ?

« -Je le sais... Et tu le sais aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Jongin détourna le regard gêné et Baekhyun fit un sourire en coin, en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

« -Du coup, ce soir, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu peux t'en aller si tu veux.

Ramenant son visage vers lui, Jongin croisa alors son regard et ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« -Encore désolé pour ça... Dit-il en lui désignant son pantalon mouillé.

« -Ne le sois pas... moi je ne le suis pas, bien au contraire... Dit-il en le détaillant de haut en bas.

Jongin eut soudainement l'impression d'être complètement à poil et une décharge électrique lui traversa le dos.

« -Je...

« -Tu sais que si tu persistes à ne pas t'en aller, tu vas finir dans mon lit, dès ce soir...

Jongin ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« -...A moins que ce soit justement ce que tu attends... Dit-il en faisant un pas vers lui.

Gêné, Jongin en fit un en arrière par réflexe, qui le colla dos à un lampadaire et Baekhyun émit un petit rire.

Puis, secouant la tête, il ôta ses mains de ses poches en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de venir à lui en trois pas, sans que Jongin ne cherche à l'esquiver.

Stoppé à quelques centimètres de lui, Baekhyun posa ensuite sa main droite sur son torse et Jongin lâcha un souffle.

« -Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ? Dit Baekhyun en ôtant sa main de son son cœur, quand il le sentit battre comme un dingue contre sa paume..

« - _Je ne sais pas..._ Chuchota Jongin en rougissant une nouvelle fois.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi !

Quoi que... peut-être que ce petit jeu lui plaisait après tout... et que c'était excitant d'être la proie de cet étrange prédateur... et très flatteur pour l'ego... aussi...

Mais Baekhyun fit soudainement quelques pas en arrière et il ne pu s'empêcher d'en ressentir une certaine déception.

« -Rentre chez toi. Dit-il en regardant ailleurs. On se reverra bientôt toi et moi...

Et Jongin dont l'esprit perturbé ne voulait plus être raisonnable, allait lui demander pourquoi attendre un autre jour, quand un groupe sortit de la boite, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne connaissait même pas ce mec bordel !

Effrayé par ses propres pensées, il se décolla alors du lampadaire et fit quelques pas pour partir.

« -Bonne fin de nuit. Lui dit Baekhyun en le suivant des yeux.

« -Bonne fin de nuit à vous aussi...

« -A bientôt... Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Jongin rougit à l'idée de le revoir, pensant, malgré lui, qu'il lui tardait que ça arrive et il se détourna pour rentrer chez lui.

...

Baekhyun le regarda alors s'en aller.

Oh oui il allait le revoir et ça n'allait pas être long.

« - **Kyungsoo !** Dit-il sans bouger d'un cil.

« -Oui. Dit l'interpellé en sortant de l'ombre de l'entrée de la boite, où il était resté en retrait... invisible.

« -Je veux savoir qui est ce mec, où il habite et s'il y a quelqu'un dans sa vie, le nom de son chien, celui de sa grand mère, sa pointure, à quel âge il a perdu sa première dent, je veux tout savoir … Mais bordel trouve moi d'abord comment il s'appelle !

« -Tout de suite ! Dit Kyungsoo avant de s'engouffrer dans la discothèque.

Puis, continuant de fixer sa proie, Baekhyun plissa les yeux.

« - _S'il se retourne, il est_ _à_ _moi._ Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

…

S'éloignant d'un pas, mal assuré, comme s'il ne savait plus comment faire pour marcher, Jongin sentait comme une pression dans son dos. Ce mec était en train de le regarder partir, c'était sûr ! Et ça le mettait dans tous ses états.

Bordel pourquoi était-il si perturbé ?

En l'espace de quelques minutes, ce gars lui avait fait un rentre dedans, sans aucune subtilité et il avait aimé ça... C'était complètement dingue !

Puis, un frisson lui traversa à nouveau le dos, quand il repensa au fait que s'il l'avait ne serait-ce qu'incité à le suivre, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation et il stoppa net, avant de se retourner vers lui...

…

Et Baekhyun sourit, tandis qu'une main apparaissait devant lui et qu'il lisait le petit papier qu'elle tenait.

Relevant alors les yeux sur sa proie qui avait reprit sa marche, il sourit d'avantage.

« - _Tu es à moi... Jongin._

../..


	2. Chapter 2

Dangereux Secret

CHAPITRE 2

.

* * *

.

.

Prenant la note que lui tendait toujours Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lu avec attention le peu d'informations sur Jongin qu'il avait pu obtenir du patron de la boite.

Nom, prénom, Kim Jong In... ok... Date de naissance... Oh...vingt-cinq ans... parfait... Adresse, numéro de téléphone... C'était déjà ça.

« -Sehun pourra vous obtenir tous les détails de sa vie dès qu'on sera rentrés et Chen le pistera pour connaître ses habitudes si vous le désirez. Dit Kyungsoo.

« -Parfait, on verra ça demain.

« -OK.

.

Puis, alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux en direction du nommé Kim Jongin, un détail les interpella et ils plissèrent les yeux.

« -Vous avez vu ça ? Dit Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun acquiesça.

Une silhouette était sortie furtivement de l'ombre d'un bâtiment et suivait à présent Jongin.

« - _Mauvais timing et mauvaise cible mec._ Chuchota Baekhyun d'un air mauvais. Suis les et tiens moi informé.

« -Bien. Dit-il en partant immédiatement en courant pour rattraper quelque peu la distance et pouvoir les suivre sans les perdre.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un passant, mais dans Gangnam, ces derniers temps, il se passait des choses hors de contrôle.

Une petite cellule s'était installée, un groupement de petites frappes sans aucune réelle cohésion, foutait la merde un peu partout, par des crimes crapuleux et sales et il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

...

Se déplaçant ensuite de coté, Baekhyun s'adossa au lampadaire près de lui et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieur de sa veste, avant de s'en allumer une et souffler longuement sa première bouffée, avec plaisir, les yeux clos.

Puis rouvrant les paupières, il ne fut pas surpris une seconde de voir ChanYeol sortir de la boite et venir jusqu'à lui.

« -Vous allez bien patron ?

« -Parfaitement. Dit-il en lui tendant son paquet de cigarettes ouvert.

ChanYeol en prit alors une et Baekhyun vint à lui pour lui allumer.

« -Merci.

Reprenant sa place contre le lampadaire, Baekhyun rangea ensuite son paquet dans sa poche et ChanYeol se posta près de lui observant les alentours.

Baekhyun fit un sourire en coin, le « Doberman » était à l'affût.

« -Détends toi un peu... Que vois tu de là-haut ?

« -Rien d'inquiétant, mais je croyais Kyungsoo avec vous. Vous ne devriez pas rester tout seul dehors, vous êtes trop exposé.

« -Je n'étais pas tout seul. Dit-il en écartant le coté gauche de sa veste sous laquelle était dissimulés son shoulder holster et son quarante-cinq.

« -Je sais que vous pouvez vous démerder tout seul, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

« -Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, t'inquiètes... Et en ce qui concerne le caméléon, je l'ai envoyé s'occuper d'un éventuel problème...

…

...

De son coté, Kyungsoo, le caméléon, pistait toujours sa cible dans la plus parfaite discrétion.

Il était un chasseur reconnu dans le milieu et craint. Sniper d'élite ne ratant jamais sa cible, tout comme son homologue caméléon, Xiumin et leur tableau de chasse était un des secrets les mieux gardés.

Et ce soir, il était comme toujours invisible, observant cet éventuel agresseur, dont l'éventualité se transforma en certitude, quand il vit l'homme amener sa main dans son dos, avant de l'en ressortir et qu'un éclat métallique étincela.

Et tout se passa très vite.

Sortant immédiatement son arme de sous sa veste, ainsi que son silencieux de sa poche, il le vissa rapidement au bout du canon et se précipita silencieusement derrière l'homme à qui il bâillonna brusquement la bouche de sa main gauche en se collant dans son dos, le canon de son arme contre sa tempe.

Surpris au plus haut point, le gars en laissa tomber son poignard sur le sol et Kyungsoo le fit valser contre un mur.

Et comme il le craignait, Jongin, qui entendit le bruit, se retourna.

Il ne vit alors, évidement, rien d'anormal et reprit son chemin en haussant les épaules.

Kyungsoo, lui, collé dans le dos du gars dans la plus parfaite invisibilité, ne bougea cependant pas pendant encore un instant, le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus à craindre d'être repéré, puis guida le gars dans le font d'une ruelle adjacente.

Là, le maintenant la tête collée au mur, de son flingue, appuyé sur sa tempe, Kyungsoo le questionna rapidement sur sa petit cellule de malfrats qui leur faisait tant de tort et bien qu'il se soit pissé dessus, l'homme ne dit rien... mais savait-il quelque chose ? Rien n'était moins sûr...

Prenant alors son téléphone portable, il composa le numéro de Baekhyun qui répondit immédiatement.

« -Patron. Je l'ai. Ce con s'apprêtait effectivement à agresser Kim. Mais je l'ai choppé avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il ne veut rien dire de son groupe ou ne sait rien du tout. Résuma-t-il rapidement. Quels sont les ordres ?

 **[ -Butte le.**

« -OK ! Dit-il en raccrochant et appuyant simultanément sur la gâchette, avant de s'en aller sans se retourner.

...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, marchant nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, Kyungsoo pénétra à nouveau dans la boite et rejoignit sa place à la table auprès des autres.

Remplissant son verre, alors qu'il venait à peine de vider le précédent, Baekhyun le regarda alors s'installer à sa gauche en fronçant le front.

Puis lui rapprochant son verre resté au milieu de la table, il se pencha dans sa direction pour qu'il l'entende malgré le bruit de la musique :

« -CA c'est bien passé ?

« -Oui. Kim est rentré chez lui sain et sauf et il n'a rien vu du tout, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué le mec derrière lui.

« -Tant mieux.

« -Ce gars a l'air un peu inconscient de ce qui l'entoure... il doit être arrivé récemment à Séoul.

« -C'est ce que je pense aussi. Dit-il en regardant Sehun, Lay et Xiumin quitter la table pour aller danser, tandis que Chen et Suho draguaient les filles de la table à coté de la leur et que le doberman scrutait la foule.

Se levant alors de sa chaise en bout de table, place qui lui faisait tourner le dos à la salle, il se rassied ensuite sur la banquette à la gauche de Kyungsoo et ce dernier reprit :

« -Il va falloir l'affranchir si vous'...

« - **Non !** Le coupa Baekhyun. Non non justement ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache... pas tout de suite...

« -D'habitude vous ne vous encombrez pas de ce genre de détail.

« -Je sais. Dit-il en se détournant de lui pour attraper son verre au bout de la table et en boire une gorgée.

Kyungsoo le regarda alors, en plissant légèrement les yeux, suspicieux, avant de faire un petit sourire en coin et prendre son verre à son tour.

Non, clairement, d'habitude il ne s'encombrait pas avec ce genre de détail, bien au contraire. Et il profitait même plutôt de sa position de numéro quatre au sein du Khangpae, de son charisme et de son pouvoir, pour avoir les conquêtes qu'il convoitait...

Et c'était facile, même si dans le fond, tous ces mecs croyaient voir là, justement, qu'un moyen d'entrer dans le cercle mafieux coréen. Ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'ils se retrouveraient le bec dans l'eau, quand ils se feraient éjecter manu militari de la propriété au petit matin, se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient tout simplement fait baiser comme des cons.

Alors ce soir... Cherchait-il quelque chose de précis, en voulant garder son identité secrète ? Avait-il besoin d'un peu de stabilité émotionnelle dans le désordre ambiant ?

Il est vrai qu'il subissait aussi une importante pression ces derniers temps de la part de ses deux oncles et surtout de son père et que du coup il ne paraissait pas très bien... enfin... à ses yeux à lui...

Mais pourquoi s'était-il focalisé tout à coup sur ce gars sortant de nul part ?

Juste parce qu'il ne savait pas qui il était ?

Lui jetant un coup d'œil, il le trouva les yeux rivés sur le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre, le regard vide.

« -Quelque chose vous chagrine ?

Tournant la tête vers lui, Baekhyun releva un sourcil.

« -Arrête d'utiliser tes dons de profiler sur moi. Dit-il dans un demi sourire forcé. Il n'y a pas de problème.

« - _Et toi arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien._ Lui dit-il près de son oreille. _Je te connais par cœur et avec moi tu ne peux pas jouer._

Baekhyun le regarda du coin de l'œil, amusé que Kyungsoo change le contexte de cette conversation, en quittant sa place d'homme de main, pour celle de l'ami, qu'il était depuis qu'ils étaient mômes. Car généralement, quand il le tutoyait en public, ce changement était signe de son énervement.

« - _Dis moi_ _au moins_ _ce qui ne va pas_ _ce soir_ _!_ Insista-t-il _._

« - _Je te dis que tout va b_ _ien !_

« - _Baek_ _arrête._

Tournant la tête vers lui, Baekhyun planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard noir, que Kyungsoo lui rendit sans sourciller.

...

« - _C'est ce gars hein ?_ Dit Kyungsoo au bout de longues secondes où ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit mot.

Baekhyun fronça le front.

« - _Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

« - _Comme il ne sait pas qui tu es, il n'a pas peur de toi et du coup tu te retrouves devant quelqu'un devant qui tu pourrais arrêter de jouer le rôle qui t'incombe et te laisser aller..._ _J_ _e m_ _e trompe ?_

 _« -Et si je te disais que oui, tu te trompes ?_

 _« -Je ne te croirais pas._

 _« -Alors ne pose pas de questions idiotes..._

 _« -Qu'est ce qui t'emmerde là dedans ? Ça pourrait être bien !_

 _« -Mais non... Le laisser dans l'ignorance, ça veut dire lui mentir._

 _« -Et alors ?_

 _« -Et alors ?_ Répéta-t-il levant les yeux au plafond, avant de les reposer sur lui. _Tu... Tu le prendrais comment, toi, le jour où tu apprendrais que la personne que tu... fréquentes... n'est pas du tout celle que tu croyais, qu'elle t'as mentit pendant tout le temps ?_

 _« -Mal...je crois..._

 _« -Et bien voilà !_ Dit-il en avalant le reste de son verre, avant de le poser sur la table en grimaçant.

« - _Attends, mais tu te projettes loin là ! Tu..._

Baekhyun releva la tête vers lui et Kyungsoo en resta bouche bée une seconde.

« - _Non mais en fait tu as carrément pensé qu'il pourrait..._ S'interrompit-il avant de s'approcher d'avantage de lui. … _Qu'il pourrait être_ _plus qu'un coup d'un soir_ _?_

« - _Pourquoi pa_ _s..._ _Ça doit être bien de partager un bout de chemin avec quelqu'un, tu crois pas ?_

 _« -Tu sais qu'on... que Tu ne peut pas ! ...Faire entrer quelqu'un d'officiel dans ta vie, c'est mettre cette personne en ligne de mire, en danger constant. C'est aussi un moyen de pression facile, contre toi et donc une faiblesse, parce que tu ne pourrais pas le protéger constamment et qu'à moins de le séquestrer, il serait en danger à chaque fois qu'il foutrait un pied à l'extérieur... Et le danger ne viendrait pas forcément du camp adverse... Tu sais ce que « Les Trois » font aux grains de sables qui mettent à mal l'équilibre de la Grande Machine..._

 _« -Je sais oui..._

 _« -Alors_ _arrête de te prendre la tête_ _Baek..._ _temporise..._ Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. _Prend du bon temps, profite_ _s_ _-_ _en bien pour te laisser aller et être un autre, le temps qu'il ne sait rien_ _et que ça marche_ _, mais fuis vite !_ _Et n_ _e t'attache pas à lui, c'est inutile et_ _aussi dangereux pour toi que pour lui et_ _tu le sais._

 _« -_ _Ouais je sais... … ..._ _J'adore m_ _on existence_ _..._ Dit-il en se resservant un verre de Whisky, finissant ainsi la bouteille qu'il avait bu à lui tout seul.

« - _T_ _a_ _vie fait que tu fais partie des élite_ _s_ _de cette ville Baek._

« - _Ne me dis pas ça à moi, tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense... c'est pas comme si j'avais choisit ! Ce n'est pas une vie d'ailleurs... c'est un devoir, il ne faut pas confondre._

« - _T_ _u n'as pas le choix c'est vrai, t_ _on destin est de prendre la place de ton père à sa mort,_ _alors_ _tu_ _dois_ _..._

« - _Sache que j_ _'espère_ _bien_ _crever avant lui..._ L'interrompit-il en buvant son verre d'une traite.

« -Baek...

« - **Chan !**

« -Oui patron ? Dit immédiatement l'intéressé.

« -Ramène moi !

ChanYeol acquiesça en se mettant immédiatement sur ses jambes et Baekhyun se leva, titubant légèrement, une fois sur ses pieds, stabilisé par Kyungsoo qui s'était levé lui aussi et lui agrippa le bras.

Baekhyun se dégagea alors de sa prise et avança vers ChanYeol, se maintenant à son épaule, en inspirant pour se centrer pendant une seconde, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie d'un pas assuré et droit, Kyungsoo et ChanYeol derrière lui.

...

Puis une fois à l'extérieur, Baekhyun sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, l'amenant à sa bouche pour en attraper une du bout des dents et deux mains apparurent devant lui, tenant un briquet.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Lay qui lui alluma sa cigarette, il se retourna ensuite et ne fut pas surprit de voir que tous ses gars étaient derrière lui sans exception.

« -Je présume que même si je vous ordonne de rester ici et de poursuivre votre soirée, vous ne m'écouterez pas... Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Tous répondirent alors par la négative et Baekhyun secoua la tête.

« -Le devoir avant tout hein ?

« -Nous sommes là pour votre sécurité. Dit Suho.

« -Votre vie passe avant la notre. Poursuivit Chen.

« -Exactement ! Confirma ChanYeol.

Agacé, Baekhyun secoua la tête en serrant nerveusement les mâchoires.

« -Ah ouais ? Dit-il, soudainement sombre, aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de la jeter brusquement et sortir son quarante-cinq de sous sa veste, leur faisant faire un pas en arrière. Et là ? Dit-il en posant le canon contre sa propre tête. Vous faites quoi ?

En panique, ils ne firent tout de même pas un geste vers lui, de peur qu'il fasse une connerie par réflexe.

« -Patron... faites pas le con. Dit ChanYeol.

« -Baekhyun arrête tu... tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça... Continua Kyungsoo.

...

Un long silence s'installa alors, tandis que plus personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, ni faire le moindre geste et Baekhyun baissa la tête.

...

« - _Je sais..._ Souffla-t-il, son bras armé retombant le long de sa cuisse. _Je suis désolé..._

« -Tu as trop bu et c'était pas une bonne idée... Poursuivit Kyungsoo en venant à lui lentement, lui ôtant délicatement son arme de la main. Viens... on rentre.

Baekhyun acquiesça en se laissant guider et Kyungsoo fit un signe de tête aux autres, pour leur signifier de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils rejoignent leurs véhicules.

Il aida ensuite Baekhyun à grimper dans la luxueuse Bentley noir et or qui était garée devant la boite et s'installa sur la banquette près de lui.

Puis, ChanYeol referma la portière derrière eux et contourna la voiture pour prendre sa place au volant avant de se faufiler dans la circulation.

…

« -Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Dit Kyungsoo alors qu'ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Nous sommes là pour toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de nous faire une peur pareille !

« -Je n'avais pas enlevé le cran de sûreté...

« -Quoi ?

« -Le cran de sûreté ! Dit Baekhyun en lui arrachant son quarante-cinq de la main, pour lui montrer. Regarde !

Puis remettant son arme à sa place sous sa veste, il s'alluma une cigarette que Kyungsoo lui subtilisa pour lui, l'obligeant à s'en rallumer une autre.

...

« -Pourquoi cette scène alors ?

« -Une soudaine... rage...

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Parce que vous donneriez justement vos vies pour la mienne et du coup... du coup... c'est un peu comme si j'avais vos vies entre mes mains... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer... La moindre chose que je fais peut avoir des répercutions sur vos vies et... Mais vos vies n'ont pas moins de valeur que la mienne ! Je ne... Commença-t-il avant de détourner le regard, passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

« -Tu prends soudainement conscience de ça ?

« -Oh non Kyungsoo, pas soudainement non, il y a longtemps que c'est là. Dit-il en pointant son cœur. Bien longtemps que je trouve ça... injuste... parce que toi, ChanYeol, mais aussi les autres, vous êtes... ma vraie famille aujourd'hui...

« -Baekhyun... Nous avons tous choisi cette route de nous même... C'est un choix et une grande fierté pour nous de faire partie de ta vie et d'être liés à toi, à ton bien être... à ta vie... N'oublie jamais ça...

« -Il a raison. Dit ChanYeol dont il croisa le regard dans le rétroviseur.

« -Tu vois ? Poursuivit Kyungsoo. Nous sommes ici parce que nous l'avons décidé !

« -Même toi ?

« -Pour moi... Dit-il un sourire en coin. C'est vrai, c'est un peu différent, tu te souviens ? _Si tu sautes..._

 _« -...Je saute !_ Termina Baekhyun.

Se remémorant cette promesse d'enfants, faite main dans la main, du haut d'un promontoire rocheux au dessus du lac de Cheongpyeong, où il s'apprêtaient à plonger, ils se sourirent.

...

« -Et puis il était hors de question que tu te tapes tout un tas de filles et pas moi !

Baekhyun le regarda en relevant un sourcil.

« -Bon d'accord, ça c'était avant qu'il s'avère que tu préférais les mecs, bien sûr...

Baekhyun éclata alors de rire... et Kyungsoo se joignit à lui, malgré son inquiétude persistante.

Parce que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Baekhyun... et depuis un bon moment maintenant, malgré le fait que cela ressorte particulièrement ce soir à cause de l'alcool...

Et il espérait vraiment qu'une petite aventure avec le mec de ce soir, lui fasse du bien et lui remette les idées d'aplomb. Car si son père s'apercevait qu'il y avait un problème, ça ne se passerait certainement pas bien.

…

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à « La Tanière », maison blanche et moderne, bordée des eaux sombres du lac Noksaegui, lui même entouré de la foret de Daehak-dong, dans les hauteurs de la ville et la voiture stoppa devant la battisse.

ChanYeol leur ouvrit ensuite la portière et Baekhyun s'extirpa du véhicule, lâchant un vague « Bonne nuit » destiné à tout le monde, avant de se diriger vers la demeure, remontant le chemin bordé d'arbres, les mains dans les poches, sous les regards inquiets de ses gars.

...

Kyungsoo qui était sortit derrière lui, se passa alors une main sur le visage pour se décrisper.

« -Il faut qu'on parle les gars.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui en acquiesçant et Kyungsoo continua d'observer son ami s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans cette grande maison remplie de vide.

Il fit alors un tour d'horizon de tous les regards autour de lui et finit par les inviter d'un signe de tête, à le suivre en contre-bas de la propriété, où ils avaient leurs quartiers, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter.

../..


	3. Chapter 3

Dangereux Secret

CHAPITRE 3

.

.

.

Au petit matin, Baekhyun se réveilla quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout à coup.

Sans surprise, il observa alors d'un œil morne, Kyungsoo, qui pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour appuyer sur le bouton ouvrant les volets roulants automatiques.

« -Il est huit heures et demie ! Dit-il en passant dans la salle de bain attenante.

Grognant quand la lumière trop crue atteignit ses yeux douloureusement sensibilisés par une gueule de bois carabinée, il attrapa l'oreiller près de lui et l'écrasa sur son visage pour s'y cacher.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Kyungsoo, qui revint dans la chambre et lui arracha des mains avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'un flacon de cachets.

« -Prends-en deux tout de suite. Bordel t'as une tête à faire peur.

« -Ta gueule... Dit-il en s'asseyant, bougon, avant de prendre le verre, les yeux presque clos.

Kyungsoo sourit en lui mettant le flacon dans l'autre main et se détourna pour ouvrir la porte fenêtre en grand et faire deux pas sur l'immense balcon, jusqu'au garde-corps.

L'air frais du matin qui s'engouffra tout de suite dans la chambre et qui vint jusqu'à Baekhyun le fit alors frissonner et ce fut bien agréable.

...

« -Chen est partit à la première heure pour aller voir ce que ton crush fait de ses journées. Reprit Kyungsoo en revenant dans la chambre.

Baekhyun le regarda de travers au mot « crush » en avalant deux cachets et Kyungsoo lui fit un sourire plein de dents, avant de le débarrasser du verre.

« -Il te fera un rapport ce soir quand il rentrera... et Sehun est sur la terrasse, il fouille pour savoir qui est ce type... Tu veux toujours savoir qui est ce mec n'est-ce pas ?

Baekhyun acquiesça en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, les yeux clos, puis sortit de sous ses draps dans le plus simple appareil, filant dans la salle de bain sans un mot.

Kyungsoo s'approcha alors de la porte qu'il venait de fermer entre eux.

« - **Cette nuit** **la fouine** **a aussi trouvé une piste sur la cellule qui nous parasite dans Gangnam, on a une adresse.** Lui dit-il assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, juste avant que l'eau de la douche ne se mette à couler.

…

Dans la salle de bain, immobile, Baekhyun laissa l'eau à peine chaude s'écouler sur lui pendant un long moment, avant de se laver rapidement et sortir de la cabine.

Se séchant avec application, il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain aussi nu qu'il y était entré, retrouvant sa chambre vide et entra dans son dressing. Attrapant ce qu'il allait mettre sans vraiment chercher, il s'habilla rapidement. Et c'est dans de classiques et habituels jean et chemise, noirs... qu'il sortit de la pièce, en ébouriffant quelque peu ses cheveux encore humides.

…

Arrivant dans la cuisine, il y trouva les deux caméléons qui s'affairaient au petit déjeuné, tandis que d'autres étaient installés à la grande table de la terrasse ou certains plats étaient déjà posés.

« -Bonjour patron ! Dit Xiumin avec son entrain habituel.

Baekhyun, les yeux plissé par son mal de tête qui était toujours là, esquissa un sourire.

« -Bonjour.

« -C'est prêt. Installez vous. Poursuivit Kyungsoo en lui tendant ses lunettes de soleil.

Baekhyun acquiesça.

« -Merci. Dit-il en dissimulant ses yeux avec soulagement, avant d'aller sur la terrasse, suivit des deux autres.

Une fois dehors, il fut ensuite salué par Sehun, le hacker, qui pianotait sur son ordinateur et s'arrêta immédiatement, puis, par Lay et Suho qui avaient étalé des plans sur la table et les plièrent pour faire de la place pour les derniers plats.

Puis tout le monde s'installa à la table et ChanYeol, torse nu, son tee-shirt sur l'épaule arriva à son tour.

« -Bonjour patron.

« -Bonjour. Dit-il en le regardant enfiler son tee shirt, dissimulant ainsi sa peau recouverte de tatouages.

Et recouverte était bien le mot. Car le doberman était tatoué des pieds jusqu'au ras du menton, en passant par les bras, les mains. Une multitudes de scènes toutes plus traditionnelles les unes que les autres, faisant de lui un livre d'histoire, coloré et ambulant.

Et dans cette profusion... sous sa nuque, le premier... le même que lui... le même qu'eux tous... celui de la « famille », un symbole hexagonal et labyrinthique, noir, qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'en sortir et qu'elle viendrait un jour... d'elle même...

Baissant les yeux quand ChanYeol s'installa à la table, Baekhyun secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour ne pas penser à ça de bon matin et bu une gorgée de jus d'orange frais avec délectation.

Puis il prit ses baguettes et le repas pu commencer.

...

« -Chen n'aurait pas dû partir si tôt. Dit-il en réfléchissant par quoi commencer dans la multitude de plats.

« -Mais j'ai été obligé de le laisser y aller ! Dit Kyungsoo avec de grand yeux.

« -Oh oui ! Il valait mieux ! Dit Suho en secouant la tête, au bord de rire.

« -Il arrêtait pas de frétiller derrière la porte, tant il voulait sortir et y aller, depuis que je lui avais donné l'adresse. Poursuivit Kyungsoo. C'est même lui qui m'a réveillé ce matin pour que je la lui donne !

« -Il n'y tenait plus d'avoir un truc à flairer. Continua Lay, amusé.

Baekhyun ne pu s'empêcher de rire à l'image du limier partant en courant dès que la porte fut ouverte. Et Kyungsoo se joignit à lui, content de l'entendre rire... ça arrivait si rarement.

...

Puis le repas continua tranquillement et ils finirent tous par un café pendant lequel Sehun rouvrit son ordinateur.

« -Allez déballe ! Commençons par un truc léger ! Raconte moi tout. Qui est ce Kim Jong In ? Dit Baekhyun, en s'asseyant sur un muret bordant la terrasse, sa tasse à la main.

« -Et bien quelqu'un qu'il va falloir éviter à mon avis. Lâcha Sehun directement.

« -Quoi ? Dit Baekhyun en tournant brusquement la tête vers la fouine. Pourquoi ça ?

« -Et bien... Hésita Sehun en le regardant poser sa tasse près de lui sur le muret. Il... J'ai découvert qu'il recevait de l'argent tous les mois sur un compte... un million deux-cent cinquante mille wons environ _(1000€)_... Argent auquel il n'a jamais touché... à croire qu'il ne connaît pas l'existence de ce compte, mais ça paraît peu probable...

« -Comment ça il n'y touche pas ?

« -Et bien il n'y touche pas du tout ! Depuis près de deux ans, tous les mois de l'argent tombe sur ce compte et il n'y a jamais touché ! Mais il n'en a pas besoin de toute façon ! Parce qu'il en a encore plus sur un autre ! Un autre compte ou il y a … beaucoup plus d'argent... Argent qui diminue et qui remonte un peu, quand il dépose un chèque de salaire, un compte courant quoi. Mais moi ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi se faire chier à faire des tas de petits boulots de merde, quand on a cent millions de wons _(80.000€)_ sur son compte courant et trente millions _(24.000€)_ qui attendent sur un autre !

« -Oui bon ok il a du fric... peut-être, mais... on s'en fout de ça de toute façon... où est le problème ? Dit Baekhyun en secouant la tête et ôtant ses lunettes de soleil.

« -Ah oui ! J'y viens. J'ai cherché d'où venait l'argent qui tombait tous les mois sur le deuxième compte et j'ai trouvé le compte d'origine... il est à Incheon... le compte joint de monsieur Kim Kang Dae et madame Kim Hana... ses parents...

« -Ok... et...

« -Patron... Kim Kang Dae c'est... c'est l'Honorable Juge de la Cour Suprême de Incheon.

Baekhyun en resta figé, la bouche entrouverte, tandis que Kyungsoo s'était tourné vers lui avec des yeux de chouette, aussi médusé que lui.

« -C'est lui l'incorruptible non ? Dit Lay.

« -Ouais. Confirma Sehun.

« - _Merde..._ Finit par souffler Baekhyun.

« -Vous croyez qu'il est possible que le fils vous ai approché exprès ? Dit ChanYeol en fronçant le front.

« -Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Grogna Baekhyun. Une heure avant de vous inviter à sortir hier soir, je ne savais pas moi même que j'allais le faire et encore moins dans quelle boite on allait aller ! J'ai choisit celle là pour qu'on soit tranquille ! Et puis... si on ne compte pas l'incident avec le plateau renversé, c'est moi qui l'ai approché, pas l'inverse _..._ Finit-il en regardant Kyungsoo.

« -Il a raison ! Continua ce dernier. C'est une coïncidence... Mais Sehun a raison... Il va falloir l'éviter. Je vais rappeler Chen ! Dit-il en se levant brusquement pour entrer dans la cuisine.

...

Mais contre toute attente, Baekhyun le suivit et le rattrapa par le bras, le plaquant contre le frigo de ses deux mains appuyées sur son torse.

« -Non !

« -Quoi non ? Mais t'es dingue ! Tu vas...

Baekhyun le relâcha alors, avant d'agripper sa main droite à sa nuque, plantant son regard dans le sien et Kyungsoo cligna des yeux, destabilisé.

« -Je m'en fous de, qui est son père. Dit Baekhyun. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, alors je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que son père soit juge peut poser problème !

« -Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu es en train de dire ?

« -Je m'en fous.. Répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

« -T'es dingue !

« -Peut-être... Dit-il en le relâchant brusquement, avant de lui tourner le dos, les mains posées sur le comptoir central. Je sais que c'est risqué, mais... mais j'ai envie de...

« -Changer de peau ? Dit Kyungsoo en s'adossant au comptoir, à coté de lui.

Baekhyun le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« -Oui...

« - **Patron ! J'ai trouvé d'où vient le fric de son compte courant !** S'exclama Sehun depuis la terrasse.

Baekhyun ressortit alors, suivit de Kyungsoo et Sehun tourna son PC portable dans sa direction pour lui montrer une photo.

« -Je vous présente la Lamborghini Gallardo Spider ! Dit-il théâtralement.

Baekhyun fronça le front en regardant le bolide bleu ciel sur l'écran et Sehun secoua la tête.

« -Vous vous imaginez vendre un bijou pareil vous ?

« -C'était la sienne ?

« -Oui ! Il l'a vendu au « Lamborghini Séoul » de Gangnam... en arrivant ici, il y a tout juste deux ans, pour une petite fortune.

« -Wow. Fit Baekhyun.

« -Papa a du fric... et ce fut un très beau cadeau... d'anniversaire, si les dates sont exactes.

« -Mais il l'a vendu... Dit Baekhyun.

« -Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a un petit conflit familial la dessous. Dit Suho. Le juge et le fiston ne doivent pas être en bons termes pour qu'il débarque ici et refourgue le cadeau de papa.

« -Et il y a aussi ce fric qu'ils lui envoient tous les mois et qu'il ignore totalement... parce qu'en fait c'était son compte courant à l'origine et il en a ouvert un autre dès le premier virement venant d'Incheon et a vendu la voiture... On a l'impression qu'il ne veut pas de cet argent parental...

« -Ce qui en somme... est une bonne nouvelle n'est ce pas ? Dit Kyungsoo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Baekhyun qui se redressa.

« -Une bonne nouvelle oui. Répéta-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

…

Puis la discussion partant sur l'automobile, qui passionnait ChanYeol et Suho comme des gosses, Baekhyun remit ses lunettes de soleil et se réinstalla sur le muret avant de pivoter et s'adosser à la battisse.

Sirotant un deuxième café en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, tandis que ses yeux se baladaient sur la surface du lac bordant la terrasse, il se répéta qu'il se foutait complètement que le père de Jongin soit juge, mais qu'il allait du coup quand même devoir être plus prudent que prévu... Et ça le faisait vraiment chier !

...

Puis une ombre se posa sur lui et Baekhyun tourna la tête vers Sehun qui était à ses cotés.

« -Je vous ai imprimé tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur Kim, mais j'ai pas trouvé grand chose, il a eut une vie très tranquille, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête et qu'il arrive ici.

« -C'est à dire ? Dit Baekhyun en lui prenant les feuilles qu'il lui tendait.

« -Et bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, pas de frère, pas de sœur, son père bon, vous savez... Sa mère, elle, est une fervente défenderesse de différentes causes et l'organisatrice de nombreux galas de charité depuis près de vingt ans... Le fils, lui, a eut une enfance tranquille, pas de maladie, pas d'accident, une scolarité normale et était même plutôt bon élève, petit rat de l'opéra de Incheon depuis tout petit. Il a poursuivit ensuite, pour je ne sais quelle raison, le collège et le lycée dans des pensionnas en chine, où il a aussi continué de se perfectionner dans la danse classique... Il est ensuite revenu chez papa et maman, à la fin du lycée, diplômes en poche, pour rentrer dans une université et entamer un cursus normal en communication internationale, avant de changer et poursuivre dans la filière danse, dans le but d'obtenir la licence trois et devenir professeur... ...et puis il a arrêté brusquement en plein semestre... il y a deux ans... C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est installé à Séoul et n'en a plus bougé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, faisant des petits boulots par-ci par-là... alors qu'il n'en a pas besoin... et finalement maintenant, je me dis que c'est sûrement pour s'occuper et ne pas être considéré comme un dilettante...

« -Et ça évite aussi qu'autour de lui on sache qu'il a du fric... il veut rester discret...

« -Oui, aussi...

« -Je te remercie Sehun, c'est du bon boulot !

Sehun sourit alors à s'en fendre la tête en deux, ravi de lui avoir fait plaisir... comme d'habitude, avant de retourner à sa place auprès des autres et Baekhyun le suivit du regard.

...

A bientôt vingt ans, Sehun était le plus jeune de la « meute » et il était aussi le dernier arrivé... Ça faisait maintenant deux ans et demi...

Hacker de génie, ils braquait les distributeurs automatiques bancaires de Gangnam, avec un programme qu'il avait conçu lui même. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il était à la rue... il était paumé...

Et le jour où ils le prirent sur le fait, grâce au pistage du limier et des caméléons, au lieu de l'exécuter, comme le lui avait ordonné son père, il lui avait donné une chance de vivre une autre vie. Beaucoup plus dangereuse, c'est vrai, mais plus confortable et à l'abri du besoin.

Le gamin c'était ensuite brusquement enfuit en courant et Baekhyun avait alors empêché Lay de l'abattre comme un lapin, ordonnant aussi aux autres de le laisser s'en aller, sûr qu'il finirait par repointer le bout de son nez.

Et c'est ce qui arriva dès le lendemain... Quand un grand garçon dégingandé débarqua devant les caméras de surveillance du grand portail de « La Tanière », son attirail et toutes ses affaires sous le bras.

Le malin les avait retrouvé en piratant le réseau mobile, après qu'ils se soient approchés de lui la veille au soir et qu'un système, très ingénieux, qu'il avait sur lui, avait ciblé et verrouillé leurs téléphones portables dans leurs poches !

Il lui avait ensuite suffit de trianguler les signaux, avec toutes les antennes de Gangnam et il les avait retrouvé dans les hauteurs de la ville, à « La Tanière ».

Il était ensuite resté et avait été adopté par tous les gars, offrant son talent et des services on ne peut plus utiles à l'organisation.

Et tellement utiles, que même son père, qui avait ragé en apprenant qu'il l'avait laissé en vie, avait finit par reconnaître son génie et par la même, son utilité.

Plus aucun système, qu'il soit informatique, électronique ou autre ne leur résistait à présent... Le khangpae avait trouvé une perle rare.

Et Baekhyun avait bien conscience qu'en l'y faisant entrer, il lui avait volé sa vie... mais c'était ça... ou la mort... et il savait que Sehun avait bien conscience de ça, lui aussi... Car ce dernier l'avait remercié, le jour où sa peau fut marquée du sceau qui l'emprisonnerait à perpétuité...

...

« -Boss, on fait quoi pour l'adresse que Sehun a trouvé ? Dit Lay tout à coup, le faisant revenir à ce qui l'entourait.

« -C'est quoi cette adresse miraculeuse ?

« -Le gars que Kyungsoo a effacé hier soir, avait reçu trois appels provenant de cette adresse et avait appelé lui même une fois ce même numéro, tout ça, dans l'heure précédant le moment ou vous l'avez vu. Dit Sehun. C'est ce qui m'a permit de trouver la zone et... l'adresse, du correspondant...

« -Mais c'est peut être rien. Dit Suho. C'est peut-être sa copine ou quelqu'un d'autre qu'il a eut au téléphone...

« -Ouais mais bon, il est quand même resté planté dans le secteur, pendant au moins une heure ! Dit ChanYeol. Il foutait quoi ? Il attendait pour chopper l'un d'entre nous et il a cru que Kim était l'un des nôtres ou... ou c'est vraiment un putain de hasard ?

« -C'est vrai que c'est une étrange coïncidence... Dit Baekhyun. Je pense que le mieux à faire, ça serait d'aller jeter un œil à cette adresse et voir qui y vit. Lay, Xiumin, vous allez y aller tous les deux, mais soyez prudent, c'est juste une reconnaissance. Et si c'est bien la cellule cancéreuse... on y retournera ce soir, tous ensemble... Faites pas les cons.

« -Vous inquiétez pas Boss. Dit Lay en prenant son shoulder holster double, qui était pendu au dossier de sa chaise, avant de l'enfiler. Les caméléons portent bonheur. Ajouta-t-il en accrochant son bras derrière le cou de Xiumin qui vérifiait le chargeur de sa propre arme et la glissa dans son dos, en se marrant.

Et Baekhyun regarda Kyungsoo, avant de secouer la tête et reposer les yeux sur Lay, amusé.

Lay était un type étrange... tueur à gage, nettoyeur... Baekhyun n'avait jamais vu un mec comme ça avant lui, c'était le plus froid des assassins... avec une gueule d'ange...

Et ange, il l'était ! Ce gars était adorable, un cœur énorme... une gentillesse à faire fondre le plus impitoyable et cruel tyran... avant de lui trancher la gorge, sans même cligner des yeux. Il était un paradoxe... Mais il était le meilleur... et auprès de lui depuis sept ans... Depuis qu'ils s'étaient battu dans un bar et que du haut de leurs vingt-et-un ans, ils s'étaient retrouvés en garde à vue... pour la énième fois l'un comme l'autre. Ils avaient ensuite, sympathisé et passé la nuit à discuter, avant qu'un avocat de son père débarque au petit matin, pour le faire sortir. Baekhyun avait alors ordonné à ce qu'il fasse aussi sortir « son ami » Lay et de ce jour, ce dernier ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

Après... Pourquoi s'étaient-ils battu dans ce bar ? Il n'en avait pas le moindre foutu souvenir... ChanYeol lui avait dit qu'ils étaient du même coté... ce qui était étrange, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'eux qui s'étaient retrouvé embarqués par les flics... Suho, lui, lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas trop, car ça avait dégénéré très vite... et Kyungsoo, qui lui, savait, apparemment... n'avait jamais craché le morceau... Ce secret mourrait avec lui... Et Baekhyun préférait ne pas y penser, parce que ça l'énervait beaucoup de ne pas savoir...

Jetant un coup d'œil de travers à son ami, en y pensant, il secoua la tête et sourit, avant de déchanter quand son téléphone portable sonna et qu'il vit sur l'écran que c'était son père.

« -Bon ! Allez-y et revenez rapidement !

Lay et Xiumin acquiescèrent et Baekhyun retourna à l'intérieur de la maison en décrochant son téléphone, avec la même boule de haine dans l'estomac, qu'à chaque fois... Il détestait tellement cet homme...

…/...

.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangereux Secret

CHAPITRE 4

Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble du mec qu'il avait à peine aperçu la nuit précédente, Chen regarda les fenêtres donnant sur la rue, avant de baisser les yeux sur le petit carton que lui avait griffonné Kyungsoo.  
« - _Quatrième étage, porte quatre-vingt huit._ Lit-il tout bas pour lui même.

OK ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier s'il était bien là et en passant, avoir confirmation que l'adresse était bonne... On ne sait jamais...

Et si le gars en question n'habitait pas là, et bien... il n'aurait plus qu'à rentrer la queue entre les pattes et dire ça à son patron... en lui promettant de le retrouver coûte que coûte.

C'est donc en priant, quand même, pour que l'adresse soit belle et bien celle de ce Kim Jong In, qu'il entra dans le bâtiment, nonchalamment.

"- _Dang Won._ Lit-il alors à haute voix, sur une des boites aux lettres pour le retenir.

Puis il prit les escaliers... normal...

C'était ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, comment voulez-vous poursuivre quelqu'un qui descend les escaliers, alors que vous êtes enfermé dans l'ascenseur qui monte ? … Alors que si vous êtes, vous, dans l'escalier, la cible peut bien prendre l'ascenseur en sens inverse, vous n'avez qu'à faire demi-tour... astuce de limier et surtout astuce de flic... son premier métier... sa plus grande honte... même s'il en avait gardé les ficelles.

…

Fier d'y entrer à vingt ans, heureux de réaliser son rêve de gosse, il avait toutefois rapidement déchanté.

Tous des pourris, des ordures malhonnêtes et répugnantes.

Et après avoir assisté malgré lui au viol collectif d'une gamine prostituée, qui lui avait valu des menaces sur sa vie et un harcèlement continuel de ses collègues après ça, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, les voir crever.

Devenu haineux contre cette police toute puissante, qui se permettait toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables, les trois quart du temps, sur des pauvres gens, il avait alors décidé de se venger.

Et un jour, une enquête sur un trafic d'armes et une balance qui s'était mit à table, une fois défigurée... et il avait sauté sur l'aubaine.

Il avait alors prévenu le Loup Noir de Gangnam de ce qui se tramait contre lui, le guet-apens, ainsi que sa mort sans sommation, programmée, le jour où il devait livrer sa marchandise.

Et le jour venu, c'est auprès de ce dernier, de Kyungsoo, ChanYeol, Xiumin et Lay qu'il attendit l'arrivée de ses « collègues » et qu'il eut le plaisir de les voir se faire abattre comme des chiens qu'ils étaient.

Il avait ensuite fait ressortir toute la merde que ces ordures cachaient, en les mêlant en passant à ce trafic d'armes, sur lequel ils enquêtaient et la police des polices, avaient finit par étouffer l'affaire de leur mort, nettoyant le commissariat des parasites qui restaient par la même occasion.

Et lui... et bien... il avait lâché le métier et il était rentré au service du Loup Noir... de Baekhyun... et il ne regrettait pas son choix.  
Il était du coté des « méchants gangsters », mais au moins, dans leur milieu, il y avait encore de l'honneur. Et il était fier d'en être, même s'il se refusait à tuer qui que ce soit. Ce que Baekhyun comprenait parfaitement et avait accepté sans discuter.  
…

Toutefois, montant les escaliers... il se dit qu'il était relégué aujourd'hui à une bien basse besogne, à espionner le nouveau crush de son patron. On était bien loin d'un boulot habituel de gangster.  
Mais bon, il voulait tout savoir sur le quotidien de ce gars, alors il lui donnerai satisfaction. Si ça pouvait l'aider à remonter la pente savonneuse sur laquelle il semblait être en ce moment, il ferait tout son possible.

Puis tout à coup, il stoppa en plein milieu des escaliers.

Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux, si le père décidait d'éliminer le fils ?

Cette question à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé, le troubla.

Et puis... Devrait-il laisser faire ?

Non! Non ! Non ! Hors de question ! Quoi qu'il arrive, son patron c'était Baekhyun et quitte à y laisser sa vie, il ferait son devoir et il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Oui il serait là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive !

Secouant alors la tête pour arrêter net ses introspections, il se concentra sur sa tâche à accomplir.

Ce n'était pas d'actualité, alors pour l'instant... Kim Jong In... Es-tu là ?

…

Se plantant devant la porte du gars en question, il frappa avec assurance et attendit.

Quelques bruits de pas lui annoncèrent alors que l'habitant des lieux approchait et il prit une mine des plus joviale, juste avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la porte.  
« -Ah... heu... fit-il, mimant la confusion. Bonjour. Dang won vit bien ici ?

« -Bonjour. Dit Jongin dans un immense sourire accueillant. Ah non, Dang Won, c'est juste en dessous, il vit au troisième.

« -Oh pardon. Dit Chen en se grattant la tête. Je suis monté par les escaliers et j'ai grimpé un étage de trop.

Jongin sourit, amusé.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'est arrivé la même chose cette nuit. Dit-il en riant. J'ai été trop haut aussi et mon voisin n'a pas bien apprécié que j'essaye d'ouvrir sa porte avec ma propre clef.

Chen rit alors à son tour, amusé par l'anecdote.

« -Soirée trop arrosée ? Demanda-t-il, en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas.

« -Non non, l'esprit ailleurs... Dit Jongin, en replongeant visiblement rien que d'y penser, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Mais je raconte ma vie, excusez moi. Monsieur Won c'est en dessous.

« -Ce n'est rien, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous. Je ne vous dérange d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps non plus, excuser moi encore.

Jongin secoua la tête dans un sourire et Chen s'éloigna en direction des escaliers en se disant que Kim Jong In était bien chez lui et que son travail d'observation et de filature allait pouvoir commencer.

Refermant la porte, Jongin, lui, sourit encore en se faisant la réflexion que ces escaliers perturbaient tous le monde. Puis, adossé à sa porte, il ferma les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.

Oh non les escaliers n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs la nuit dernière, non... non c'est lui, c'est lui qui l'avait troublé... Ce gars avec ces manières culottées, lui et sa voix vibrante qui lui faisait des frissons partout, lui... ce mec, cet inconnu à qui il aurait bien cédé tout de suite, après réflexion... Il regrettait tant de ne pas avoir cédé à sa proposition indécente à peine voilée. Il aurait tant aimé se réveiller dans le lit de ce mec et apprendre qui il était... après...

Et il regrettait tant qu'il n'ai pas été derrière la porte il y a une minute.

Pourquoi avait-il immédiatement cru à la possibilité que ce soit lui quand il avait entendu frappé ?

Parce qu'il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient ?

Parce qu'il était impatient que ça arrive ?

Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oh oui bordel ! Il lui tardait vraiment que ce mec réapparaisse dans sa vie et qu'il puisse enfin y goûter !

« -Oh non merde. Se dit-il en rouvrant les yeux quand son esprit partit un peu trop loin.

Il était en train de devenir fou. Ce mec le rendait fou !

…

Puis, dans l'idée de s'occuper pour arrêter de penser au corps nu de cet inconnu, Jongin prit sa veste et sortit de chez lui, sans tergiverser plus longtemps.

Ses placards étaient vides et maintenant qu'il ne bossait plus, il ne se lèverait plus à midi pour finir par glander tout l'après midi et avoir la flemme de se cuisiner quoi que ce soit, il fallait donc qu'il fasse quelques courses.

Descendant les escaliers -il ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur- il croisa sa voisine du premier qui balayait devant sa porte et il la salua, puis au fil de la discussion que la dame entama, il eut soudainement un frisson dans le dos.

« -Un homme a été trouvé mort à quelques rues d'ici, il a été tué cette nuit, dans le journal ils disent qu'il a prit une balle dans la tête et que personne n'a entendu quoi que ce soit, faites attention le soir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Lui dit-elle avec inquiétude.

Il la rassura alors sur le fait qu'il ne travaillait plus de nuit et elle lui sourit, ravie de l'apprendre.  
Mais pour Jongin, qui se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu croiser le chemin du tueur avant la victime et y passer à sa place, l'effroi était réel.

Puis il se dit soudainement que s'il était mort cette nuit, il n'aurait pas eut l'occasion de revoir le gars de la discothèque et il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il associe ces deux pensées ensemble, alors qu'elles n'avaient aucun rapport l'une avec l'autre ? Il s'énervait lui même !

Quittant ensuite sa voisine, qui lui aurait bien parlé toute la journée s'il lui en avait laissé l'occasion, il sortit dans la rue et décida d'aller dans la petite épicerie à quelques mètres de là. Il y trouvait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait et ils lui livraient ses courses, c'était parfait.

Se munissant alors d'un des dix petits caddies proposé -en mettre plus aurait certainement provoqué des bouchons dans les allées- Jongin fit ses achats avec plaisir.

Il adorait manger, mais par dessus tout, cuisiner. Car même s'il était loin d'être un chef, il appréciait cet art et maintenant qu'il avait le temps, mais aussi et surtout l'envie, il allait se faire plaisir.

Puis avançant dans un rayon, concentré sur son dernier achat, il ne fit pas attention à Chen qui passa près de lui et jeta un coup d'œil au fond de son caddie pour analyser sa situation.

Et un seul coup d'œil suffit pour lui révéler qu'il n'y avait aucune femme dans sa vie, tout du moins sous le même toit que lui, mais aussi et surtout, pas de mec non plus. Il vivait bel et bien seul et c'est ce qui importait.

Jongin passa ensuite en caisse et un jeune garçon déposa ses achats de coté dans le but de les lui livrer chez lui d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Sortant du magasin, il stoppa ensuite quelques secondes sur le trottoir pour faire face au soleil du matin qui était bien agréable en ce début de printemps et il prit la direction de son appartement.

Il s'arrêta toutefois en chemin, chez la petite fleuriste qui l'interpella en le voyant passer devant sa boutique, pour lui montrer les lys qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Il était amoureux de ces fleurs parfumées et elle lui en faisait venir dès qu'elle en trouvait chez ses fournisseurs.

Jongin ressortit donc de la boutique, avec un gros bouquet de magnifiques lys blancs et Chen, posté sur le trottoir d'en face, fronça le front, _Oups, y aurait-il une fille finalement ?_

De son coté, ses achats terminé pour de bon cette fois, Jongin remonta chez lui et le petit livreur ne tarda pas à rejoindre son appartement, pour lui apporter ses provision et le gamin retourna à l'épicerie aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Rangeant ses courses, il bu ensuite un petit café, planté devant la fenêtre de son salon et se dit qu'il pourrait aller dans le parc de l'autre coté de la rue et profiter du beau temps pendant quelques heures, mais aussi avoir l'esprit occupé... et ne plus penser à lui... Et ce drôle d'état rêveur ne le quitta plus jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se préparer à manger.

Il se fit alors de simples brochettes de bœuf braisé, accompagnées de divers légumes et c'est avec plaisir qu'il prit le temps de les apprécier jusqu'à la dernière bouchée.

Puis vers quatorze heures, c'est muni d'un roman de Gu Byeong-Mo, « Les petits pains de la pleine lune », qu'il avait déjà lu étant plus jeune, mais avait adoré et voulait relire, qu'il sortit de chez lui et traversa la route, afin de pénétrer dans le square.

Il se promena alors quelques minutes dans les allées et s'arrêta à son banc habituel. Un petit terrain de street basket se trouvait là et bien qu'il avait choisit cet endroit pour regarder les gens jouer à l'origine, il y jouait à présent très souvent avec des amis chinois, qu'il avait d'ailleurs rencontré un jour où ils étaient venu pour faire quelques parties et qu'il leur manquait un coéquipier. Ce jour là, ils lui avaient demandé dans un coréen hésitant s'il était partant pour être le troisième de leur équipe et il avait immédiatement accepté dans un mandarin parfait, qui les avait étonné. Depuis ce jour, une sincère amitié s'était alors tissée entre Luhan, Yifan et lui et il jouait avec eux à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient des adversaires et faisaient un trois contre trois, au lieu du un contre un habituel.

Puis, installé, il observa quelques secondes encore, les passants autour de lui, avant de plonger dans la lecture de son livre dans lequel il plongea totalement.

…

Assis sur un banc à quelques mètres derrière lui, Chen, lui, observait toujours Kim dans la plus grande discrétion.

Après une légère inquiétude, il avait été quelques peu soulagé, il faut bien l'avouer, d'avoir pu observer sa cible depuis l'immeuble face au sien et de l'avoir vu déballer le bouquet de fleurs avant de le mettre dans un grand vase, qu'il disposa sur le sol, devant la baie vitrée de son salon.

Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir dire à son patron qu'il avait une femme dans sa vie Oh non lui dire ça, il n'aurait pas aimé du tout et oui, son soulagement était grand.

Continuant de l'observer, tandis qu'il lisait un roman qu'il avait lui même lu, sur les conseil de Yixing et beaucoup apprécié, il plissa les yeux, quand vers 17 h, deux gars en survêts noirs et capuches sur la tête, s'approchèrent de Kim, alors que ce dernier ne remarquait rien.

Se levant, sur le qui-vive, Chen approcha alors, lui aussi, discrètement, main droite dans la poche de sa veste, le pouce près du cran de sûreté de son arme. Il était prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait, mais il avait oublié un détail. C'est que Kim Jong In, malgré l'intérêt que pouvait lui porter le numéro quatre du Khangpae et l'incident de la veille, n'était qu'un citoyen lambda et il souffla, quand le jeune homme releva la tête sur les deux individus qui ôtèrent leurs capuches et qu'il les salua, avec enthousiasme.

Ils étaient en fait visiblement amis et ils discutèrent quelques minutes, lui apprenant au passage, quelques détails, dont celui que les deux arrivants étaient chinois. Puis trois autres jeunes gens arrivèrent sur le terrain et ils décidèrent de jouer contre eux.

Sa chemise et son livre posé sur le banc, au plus grand étonnement de Chen, Kim les suivit sur le terrain et joua avec eux. Puis pendant une bonne heure, passée à les espionner, encore et toujours, l'ancien flic se rendit compte que les trois ne connaissaient pas personnellement les trois autre mecs, qui étaient coréens et il se contenta donc de prendre des photos des deux chinois avec son téléphone. Notant aussi les prénoms qu'il avait entendu pendant qu'ils jouaient, il envoya ensuite le tout à Sehun qui s'occuperait de savoir qui ils étaient vraiment... Avant que le patron ne le demande... Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il le savait.

...

Une fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer, Kim discuta ensuite un moment avec ses amis qui l'invitèrent à une soirée étudiante de leur université et il refusa gentiment, prétextant d'une intense fatigue, du sommeil à rattraper, ce qui était sûrement vrai au vu de son dernier boulot et une éventuelle autre fois fut convenue.

Chen se fit alors la remarque que cette autre fois n'arriverait certainement jamais, si son patron mettait la main sur Kim... et il se demanda ce qui serait mieux pour le jeune homme, entre, garder une vie accablante de normalité ou entamer une vie... avec le Loup Noir, avant de secouer la tête en se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Puis Kim Jong In récupéra ses affaires sur le banc et les deux chinois prirent congé de lui, avant qu'il ne prenne lui même le chemin de son appartement.

Du haut de son point d'observation, Chen continua alors de l'épier pendant deux heures et quand il fut certain qu'il ne bougerait plus, à la nuit tombée, il décida de rentrer à la tanière faire son très peu palpitant rapport. Mais est ce que ce n'est justement pas ainsi qu'il devait être ?

Ces questions entre normalité et « anormalité » n'avaient pas cessé de lui trotter dans le cerveau toute la journée, quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la vie de Kim à celle de Byun et il était à cette heure plus que certain que la vie de l'un allait radicalement changer, mais celle de qui ? Kim entrant dans leur univers, oui, très certainement, mais Byun Baekhyun pouvait-il, lui, avoir une vie paisible ? Pouvait-il avoir une journée paisible ? Une heure ? Pouvait-il s'introduire dans la vie d'un gars normal et s'adapter ou allait-il irrémédiablement changer la vie de Kim ?

Encore une fois, il secoua la tête en se morigénant, se disant encore une fois qu'il devait s'occuper de ses oignons, que ça ne le concernait pas! Mais la question de normalité restait entière et il était sûr que Byun devait se la poser aussi.

.

De retour à la tanière, c'est en suivant un son particulier et stressant qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, qu'il se dirigea vers le salon.

Suho et Xiumin n'étaient pas là, mais Sehun était la à la table, en train de tapoter sur son clavier et Kyungsoo était assis dans un fauteuil, observant Baekhyun, qui, torse nu, un verre de goyangju à la main, était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir et ChanYeol, assis sur la table basse qu'il avait rapproché, qui était penché sur lui. Au loin, sur la terrasse, Yixing était assis sur le muret, affutant son couteau fétiche dont il ne se séparait jamais, sauf pour lui faire fendre l'air et tuer à coup sûr.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Chen s'approcha donc du canapé, observant un instant le travail du doberman qui recolorait les pétales de la fleur tatouée sur le torse de leur patron.

Ornant les bords d'une cible placée sur son cœur, la fleur, un lys, représentait sa défunte mère. Nommée Bo Bae, signifiant « précieuse », son prénom complet était en réalité BoBae BaekHab littéralement « Précieuse fleur de Lys Blanc » et c'est donc en souvenir d'elle et très certainement d'autres choses qu'il ignorait, que le jeune homme s'était fait tatouer ce lys sur le corps, par ChanYeol quelques années plus tôt.

Chaque tatouage sur sa peau avait d'ailleurs une signification très précise et il n'en connaissait pas tous les détails, mis à part le lys blanc, qui symbolisait donc sa mère ; la cible qui prévenait de sa rancune éternelle et les quelques mots inscrits a l'intérieur : « Ne me rate pas » qui ne laissaient aucune équivoque ; le labyrinthe sous sa nuque et la leur, comme un marquage au fer rouge, l'appartenance au Khangpae, que Byun nommait sa prison ; le loup hurlant à la lune, tracé d'une seule ligne, sur son flanc gauche, qui était très certainement en référence au Loup Noir de Gangnam, bien qu'il n'en était pas certain, car il n'était pas sûr de bien savoir pourquoi on l'appelait comme ça à la base... Après, avait-il d'autres tatouages sur le corps, qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Peut-être... mais c'était fort peu probable.

Chen pensa tout à coup au fait que c'est justement des lys blancs que Kim avait acheté le matin même et il releva les sourcils, amusé par cette coïncidence étrange.

Puis un coussin heurta sa tête, alors que Baekhyun l'interpellait pour la troisième fois sans qu'il n'entende et il sursauta en quittant le tatouage des yeux.

« -Et Bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Baekhyun. J'ai faillit dire a Kyungsoo de te tirer dans le pied pour te faire réagir.

« -Pardon. J'avais la tête ailleurs...

« -J'ai vu ça... Alors ? Cette journée ? Commence par le début. Combien de sucres dans son café ? Dit-il dans un sourire en coin.

« -C'est sûrement quelque chose que vous pourrez découvrir par vous même, car le gars vit bien à l'adresse indiquée par le patron de la boite et il n'y a pas de mec dans sa vie...

« -Comment est sa vie ?

« -Très simple et il semble être apprécié par tous les gens qui le côtoient...

« -Donne moi des détails... il a fait quoi ?

« -Et bien... il a commencé sa journée par quelques courses juste en bas de chez lui et qu'il s'est fait livrer... il a aussi acheté des fleurs... Dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Kyungsoo. Un énorme bouquet de lys blancs.

Baekhyun tiqua à l'évocation des lys, mais plissa des yeux, suspicieux.

« -Tu penses qu'il y a une fille ?

« -Non non, c'est sûr que non. Les fleurs étaient pour lui même ou pour son appart si vous préférez...

Baekhyun acquiesça.

« -Ensuite, arrivé midi, il s'est fait a mangé... et est allé dans le square en face de chez lui, un bouquin sous le bras en début d'après midi... Puis à dix-sept heures, il a été rejoint par deux gars, deux amis à lui visiblement, des étudiants chinois et ils ont joué au basket pendant une bonne heure.

« -Qui sont ces gars ? Demanda Baekhyun comme Chen se doutait.

« -Messieurs Lu Han et Wu YiFan. Intervint Sehun en s'approchant. Respectivement vingt-trois et vingt-deux ans. Étudiants en musicologie à l'université nationale des arts de Séoul. Ils viennent tous les deux de chine. Lu Han y est né, tandis que l'autre vient du Canada et bla bla bla, bref, des étudiants sans histoire qui n'ont aucun lien connu avec Kim, mis à part qu'ils jouent ensemble au basket dans un square de la ville, de temps en temps. Dit-il en secouant la tête. Ils sont sans intérêt.

« -OK. Dit Baekhyun, alors que ChanYeol, qui avait finit, terminait de poser une gaze fine sur le tatouage de Baekhyun, qui s'assied tout de suite, une fois que ce fut fait et finit son verre d'une traite.

« -Merci Chan.

ChanYeol acquiesça, tandis qu'il nettoyait déjà son matériel et Baekhyun se leva pour récupérer sa chemise sur le dossier du fauteuil où était Kyungsoo.

« -Ensuite ? Dit-il en enfilant le vêtement.

« -Rien. Kim est rentré chez lui. Ils lui ont bien proposé de sortir ce soir, mais il a décliné l'invitation et est rentré chez lui, d'où il n'est plus ressorti.

« -OK... tu sais quoi ? Pas la peine de continuer...

« -Vous lâchez l'affaire ? S'étonna Chen.

« -Non... Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire en coin. Je me contenterai juste de ces quelques détails.

« -Vraiment ? Parce que je peux... demain...

« -Non non laisse tomber. Je ne vais pas accaparer ton temps pour ça. Je vais faire comme Monsieur Tout Le Monde.

« -Mais vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Tout Le Monde ! Dit Kyungsoo en fronçant le front. Et on a rien sur lui. Une journée c'est pas assez pour connaître les habitudes de vie d'un mec, surtout qu'il est quand même le fils de...

« -Je m'en fous ! Vous stoppez tout, c'est clair ?

« -OK. Dirent Kyungsoo et Chen d'une même voix en se regardant.

« -Bien ! Dit-il en allant récupérer son shoulder holster qu'il avait suspendu au dossier d'une chaise.

« -Quand allons nous dans les docks ? Dit Yixing en pénétrant dans la maison.

« -Dans la soirée.

« -Purification totale ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, créant un silence étrange et Baekhyun acquiesça.

« -Purification totale. Répéta-t-il en guise d'approbation.

« -OK ! ChanYeol !

« -Ouais ? Répondit ce dernier en se levant.

« -Viens m'aider avec les jerrycans.

« -J'arrive.

« -Je viens vous donner un coup de main. Dit Sehun en suivant Yixing qui passait déjà une porte donnant sur les garages.

« On va vraiment éliminer tout le monde sans discuter ? On pourrait...Commença Kyungsoo.

« -Ça te pose un problème ? Le coupa Baekhyun sèchement.

« -Non, mais... il y a plus gros au dessus c'est certain.

« -Je le sais bien...

« -Alors pourquoi ?

« -Ce sont les ordres. Les trois veulent une élimination pure et simple. Mon père ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de lui donner mon avis sur la chose. Mes oncles et lui ont décidé que cette guerre ne ferrait plus de prisonniers et même si c'est complètement con, vaut mieux qu'on évite de se les mettre à dos... pour cette fois...

« -D'accord, je vois...

Baekhyun acquiesça puis se tourna vers Chen.

« -Toi tu restes en retrait...

« -Merci...

Baekhyun acquiesça à nouveau et se détourna, avant de sortir de la pièce, sous le regard de Chen qui sourit, pensif, Baekhyun respectait le fait qu'il ne veuille pas tuer froidement et il lui en était tellement reconnaissant...

.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en prenant tout leur temps.

Peaufinant leur plan d'approche et d'attaque auquel Chen et sa connaissance des interventions policières, participa activement, ils surent très vite, la place de chacun sous cette lune presque pleine qui leur servirait d'éclairage et leur permettrait d'être encore plus invisibles.

...

Puis vers minuit, ils partirent à trois voitures pour leur mission commando...

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et tout leur plan tomba à l'eau.

Personne.

Le hangar que Yixing et Xiumin avaient observé le matin même et qui était rempli de matériel et d'hommes, était à présent complètement vide et déserté.

La désertion avait d'ailleurs très visiblement été faire dans la précipitation, ça ne laissait aucun doute et Baekhyun donna un coup de pied rageur dans une table qui vola, éparpillant sur le sol, les boites de munitions qui avaient été oublié là, créant un fracas monstre.

« -Ils ont été prévenu de notre arrivée. Dit-il entre ses dents.

« -Mais par qui ? Dit Kyungsoo. Ça ne s'est joué qu'entre nous...

Sortant du hangar, Baekhyun stoppa une fois dehors, le regards plissé sur l'obscurité, fixé sur rien.

« -Ça vient de plus haut. Dit-il tout bas.

« -Qui ? Votre père ? Dit Kyungsoo en se portant près de lui.

« -Pas forcement non, mais la fuite vient obligatoirement d'en haut, je n'en ai parlé qu'à lui et lui a mes oncles... ça ne peut venir que d'eux.

« -Un vendu dans l'entourage des Trois ?

« -Ou un traître dans la famille... Dit Baekhyun en prenant la directions de l'endroit ou ils avaient laissé leurs voitures. On décroche !

Ses hommes les suivirent alors sans discuter et une minute plus tard, les lieux étaient à nouveau silencieux et déserts... ou presque..

Un jeune homme dissimulé sous une capuche noire et qu'il ôta, sortit alors de l'ombre, amenant son téléphone à son l'oreille le front plissé.

« -Ouais Patron, c'est Huang... [...] Il se doute de quelques chose, mais c'était à prévoir, je vous l'avais bien dit, va falloir la jouer plus fine à l'avenir... [...] Oui je sais qu'on a manqué de temps, mais moi c'est pour vous que je dis ça. Si ça vient aux oreilles de son père, vous allez avoir du mal à l'évincer... [...] Vous voulez lui faire porter le chapeau pour que votre frère le fasse descendre, mais buter le fils, nous même, directement, serait plus simple... [...] OK OK comme vous voulez, c'est vous le patron... [...] D'accord... Dit-il en raccrochant, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la nuit.

../..


	5. Chapter 5

Dangereux Secret

CHAPITRE 5

.

.

.

« -Mon Dieu ça fait bizarre de te voir porter autre chose que du noir. Dit Kyungsoo en regardant Baekhyun sortir de la salle de bain. Depuis le collège c'est bien la première fois !

Jean bleu, baskets blanches et tee-shirt blanc, Baekhyun vissa une casquette noire sur sa tête et se posta devant lui.

« -Comment c'est ? Comment tu me trouves ?

« -Flippant.

« -Arrêtes de déconner.

« -On dirait un gamin.

« -Mais est ce qu'on me reconnaît ?

« -Oui, je pense que quelqu'un qui te connaît bien, te reconnaîtrait sûrement, enfin, je crois... Pense aux lunettes de soleil, c'est plus sûr.

« -OK... Dit-il en se postant devant le miroir en pied de sa penderie.

« -Dis. Tu as pensé au fait que tu pourrais ne plus plaire à ton crush dans cet accoutrement ? Et puis, ça fait deux semaines maintenant. Tu as refusé qu'on le file, si ça se trouve, tu t'es fais doubler, il n'est peut-être plus libre.

« -T'inquiète, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça, je n'avais pas prévu que les deux semaines passées seraient si problématiques... alors si c'est trop tard et bien... tant pis pour moi, mais dans le cas contraire, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne perd pas plus de temps et que j'y vais maintenant. Les choses se sont tassées et j'ai quelques heures devant moi...

« -Ce soir tu es attendu à la Résidence des Pins Rouges, chez ton père... Comment tu vas te sauver ? Tu vas lui faire le coup du _« Désolé. Je ne couche pas le premier soir. »_ ?

Fronçant le front, Baekhyun ne releva pas, mais se tourna vers lui.

« -Je ne veux pas vous voir, ne me suivez pas...

« -Merde Baekhyun, j'aime pas ça.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, ni de chaperon.

« -Mais si un'..

« -Je me démerderai. Le coupa-t-il en récupérant son pistolet qu'il avait poser sur son lit pour le mettre dans le tiroir de son chevet. Il ne doit rien savoir, donc pas de bodyguard... Pas tout de suite en tous cas.

« -Merde, sois vraiment très vigilent et prudent surtout, ça peut aller vite. C'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée...

« -Arrête de t'inquiéter maman. Personne ne peut se douter que c'est moi.

« -J'espère...

…

.

...

Une demie heure plus tard, se dirigeant vers les garages où était parquée sa voiture personnelle, Baekhyun ne fit pas attention au chien de garde qui l'aperçu de loin et qui lui filait le train depuis une bonne minute.

C'est donc sans se méfier qu'il passa par la petite porte du hangar et s'approcha de la Mustang noire qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser, avant que le canon métallique et froid d'une arme automatique ne se pose contre sa nuque et qu'il se fige par prudence, un sourire en coin.

« -T'as vraiment cru que tu allais pouvoir venir ici et te tirer avec la caisse du patron aussi facilement ? Tonna la voix du Doberman, hargneux.

« -C'était l'idée oui. Dit Baekhyun en se retournant vivement, alors que ChanYeol baissait son arme à la vitesse de la lumière, les yeux exorbités.

« -Je suis désolé. Je vous demande pardon. Dit-il en s'inclinant abusivement. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu avec ces fringues, je m'excuse, je m'excuse...

« -Oh là, c'est bon Chan. Arrête ça ! T'as pas à t'excuser de faire ton boulot. Et tu m'as conforté dans le fait qu'on ne me reconnaissait pas et c'est ce que je recherche, je te remercie.

« -Mais je...

« -Chan. Dit-il en pressant son épaule. Remets toi. Je reviens dans quelques heures et tu restes ici, tu ne me suis pas. J'espère que c'est clair.

« -Vraiment vous... vous partez tout seul ?

« -Oui. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul. Mais ce soir je suis attendu aux Pins Rouges, mettez vous sur votre trente-et-un.

« -Bien.

« -Et restez armés. Dit-il en grimpant dans la voiture.

« -Vraiment ?

« -Oui. Soyez sur vos gardes. Kyungsoo rechigne, mais toi, préviens les autres.

« -D'accord, ce sera fait.

« -A plus tard. Dit-il, avant de fermer la portière.

ChanYeol acquiesça et Baekhyun sortit du garage tranquillement.

Puis, une fois à l'extérieur, il passa le portail électrique et fila sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui, un ChanYeol inquiet.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quand ils étaient adolescents, il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté d'une semelle, ou qu'en de très rares occasions.

Il était son Doberman, c'était une fierté pour lui.

Il n'avait alors jamais faillit et ce depuis ce jour, où, errant devant un collège privé à l'affût d'un gamin à racketter, à se demander ce que le destin pourrait bien avoir d'intéressant à lui proposer, pour qu'il continue de subir sa chienne de vie.

Le dit Destin lui avait alors répondu, quant à une dizaine de mètres sur le trottoir devant lui, une camionnette s'était tout à coup arrêtée près de deux collégiens et que deux hommes en avaient surgit pour s'emparer d'un des deux garçons.

Le deuxième avait alors immédiatement réagit pour faire lâcher prise à un des hommes, tandis que la victime se débattait à grands renforts de violents de coups de poings. Mais la brute qui le tenait était si épaisse qu'il ne semblait rien sentir.

C'est alors que ChanYeol se rendit compte qu'il était en train de courir et c'est avec une violence inouïe, dont il ne se serait jamais douté être capable, qu'il rentra dans la mêlée et qu'il fit tomber le molosse, qui en lâcha le garçon, bien vite debout sur ses pieds.

Dressé entre les deux hommes et les collégiens, du haut des un mètre quatre-vingt qu'il faisait déjà, il ne sut jamais ce que les hommes virent sur son visage pour ne plus oser approcher, mais leur chauffeur leur hurla _« On se tire ! »_ et ils s'évanouirent dans la nature.

Baekhyun et son ami n'eurent alors jamais assez de mots pour lui exprimer leur gratitude. Ces hommes voulaient le kidnapper et il avait fait échouer leur plan.

Puis Baekhyun lui révéla par la suite, qu'il était le fils du numéro un du khangpae et qu'un jour il devrait y jouer un rôle lui aussi, Baekhyun lui avait alors proposé de rester auprès de lui et il avait accepté. L'autre chose vint beaucoup plus tard, un jour où pendant un week-end de ski, il s'était retrouvé coincé par une tempête de neige, dans un chalet dans les montagnes chinoises avec Kyungsoo, tandis que Baekhyun était quelque part dehors et que son ami l'avait empêché d'aller le chercher. Heureusement au matin ils l'avaient retrouvé, frigorifié, mais saint et sauf, recroquevillé à l'abri dans l'entrée d'une grotte.

Toujours est-il qu'ils devinrent ainsi des amis, Baekhyun et même Kyungsoo le considéraient comme un ami avant d'être un homme de main, mais ChanYeol s'était lui même placé dans ce rôle de chien de garde, de Doberman, comme une ombre protectrice et pour lui c'était plus fort qu'une simple amitié, c'était une question d'honneur, de dévotion inébranlable.

Ce jour là, il était alors devenu implicitement la personne la plus fiable de tout l'entourage de Baekhyun, devant Kyungsoo, devant quiconque.

Ce jour là, jour qui aurait dû être le dernier de sa misérable existence devenue trop pénible pour lui, Baekhyun était devenu sa raison de vivre, l'était toujours et le serait à jamais et il savait que ce dernier en était parfaitement conscient.

Serrant les dents nerveusement, ChanYeol regarda le portail finir de se refermer, maintenant que la Mustang était déjà loin et c'est en soufflant de frustration, priant de toute ses forces pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, qu'il repartit vers la tanière, pour exécuter les ordres reçus.

...

.

...

Descendant les dernières marches de son immeuble en ce début d'après midi, Jongin, les mains dans les poches de son jean, reconnu, sur le tableau d'affichage, près des boites aux lettres, un flyer publicitaire de la discothèque où il bossait encore il y a deux semaines et il en fut traversé par une désagréable sensation de déception.

Il n'était jamais venu...

Malgré ses grands airs, il s'était avéré que le bel inconnu n'était qu'une grande gueule. Et ce gars qui l'enthousiasmait tant quinze jours plus tôt, n'était qu'une déception de plus, une désillusion... et ça le dérangeait d'être dérangé par le manque de parole d'un inconnu, que ça ait autant d'impact sur lui.

Il se dit ensuite que deux semaines ce n'était pas non plus deux ans et que le fait qu'il ne l'ai jamais revu ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le reverrait vraiment jamais. Puis il se gifla mentalement de croire encore à ces conneries...

Il avait misé beaucoup trop d'espoir sur ce gars... beaucoup trop ! Ce n'était qu'un vantard !

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand il pénétra dans le square et son esprit pensa naturellement à autre chose. Son obsession lui était passée et ce n'était pas plus mal. Parce qu'il avait dépensé beaucoup trop d'énergie à penser à lui, l'obligeant parfois à devoir se soulager, tant il en était obsédé et s'imaginait bien avec lui...

Mais ça, aujourd'hui, c'était fini et il rejoignit son banc habituel, dans l'idée d'y passer l'après midi à lire ce nouveau livre qu'il s'était acheté la veille dans une librairie spécialisé dans les ouvrages d'occasion : « Le Loup bleu » de Inoue Yasushi. Le résumé ne lui avait pourtant pas vraiment plus... il n'avait pas pour habitude de lire ce genre de bouquin, un peu historique, il appréciait plus le genre fantasy, les histoires de magie, d'habitude, mais il s'était laissé tenté par cette histoire de Gengis Khan... à moins que ce soit autre chose... de toute façon, bien que personne ne l'ai conseillé, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir choisi ce livre lui même, ça avait été plus comme une pulsion... une inspiration... plutôt qu'un choix réel. Et puis, Luhan et YiFan étaient rentrés en Chine pour quinze jours de congés, il aurait donc tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour le dévorer.

Lire dehors était un de ses grands plaisirs, ça le détendait et ce, depuis qu'il était môme. Il ne lui fallut alors pas longtemps pour plonger profondément dans son histoire.

Chapitre un, chapitre deux, chapitre trois... Cette histoire était finalement très palpitante et Jongin sourit, ravis de ce non-choix. Chapitre quatre, chapitre cinq, chapitre six, il se dit qu'il allait finir ce bouquin avant la fin de la journée, il se savait.

Mais au chapitre sept... quelqu'un s'assied sur le banc près de lui, à sa droite et Jongin releva les yeux de son livre, pour le saluer d'un signe de tête bref, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Puis le gars dit :

« -Salut !

Et ce fut le choc.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu sa voix.

Baekhyun ôta ses lunettes de soleil et lui fit un sourire en coin, tandis que Jongin, figé, laissait son livre lui échapper des mains.

Baekhyun s'approcha alors de lui sur le banc et lui ramassa, avant de lui rendre, après un bref coup d'œil sur la jaquette qui le fit tiquer.

« -Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait tous les deux...

Jongin rougit et Baekhyun sourit en posant son bras sur le dossier du banc derrière lui.

« -Mais commençons par le début... Baekhyun. Dit-il en lui présentant sa main.

Et ils étaient si proches, que de se serrer la main dans cette situation était plutôt déconcertant...

Mais...

« -Jongin. Se présenta-t-il alors, à son tour, en joignant sa main à la sienne. Comment...

« -Je t'ai retrouvé ? Termina-t-il.

Jongin acquiesça, tandis que la main de Baekhyun ne lâchait pas la sienne et que son pouce caressait imperceptiblement le sien.

« -La persévérance.

Jongin fronça le front en récupérant sa main et Baekhyun se mordilla la lèvre.

« -Le patron de la boite m'a donné ton adresse. Finit-il par lui dire en lui montrant son immeuble de l'autre coté de la rue. Ça a été facile.

« -Alors pourquoi avoir mit autant de temps ? Dit Jongin, avant de se gifler mentalement, de lui avoir dit une chose pareille.

Et Baekhyun ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, avant de sourire.

« -Dis moi Jongin. Tu m'attendais ? Dit-il alors en pliant le coude, pour déplacer sa main du dossier du banc, jusqu'à son dos, se penchant quelque peu vers lui.

« - _Un peu... au début.._ Avoua-t-il alors tout bas, le corps couvert de frissons de sentir ses doigts le toucher. Après je me suis dit que vous vous étiez vanté...

« -Et je suis là !

« -En effet...

« -Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Dit-il en faisant un geste ample dans le dos de Jongin, qui en ondula malgré lui.

Baekhyun en souffla alors doucement pour se canaliser.

WOW, ce mec lui faisait un effet de folie et ça avait l'air réciproque... mais il devait le laisser venir... si quelque chose devait se passer entre eux, ça devrait venir de lui !

« -Vous n'avez pas...

« -Ne me dis pas « vous » s'il te plaît. Ça crée une distance entre nous, comme si tu ne voulais pas me laisser approcher. Dit-il en remontant sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts touchent la peau de sa nuque.

Jongin le regarda alors, appréciant, il devait bien se l'avouer au moins à lui même, le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

« -Tu... tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

« -Qui était ? Dit Baekhyun en penchant la tête de coté.

« -Pourquoi avoir été si long à me retrouver ? Ça fait deux semaines et vous... tu...

Le regard de Baekhyun planté dans le sien, il se sentait … dévoré... et troublé.

« -Je ?

« -Est-ce qu'il y en avait d'autres avant moi sur la liste ?

« -La l'... tu... Bafouilla Baekhyun, déstabilisé par ses mots.

Puis une sensation étrange le traversa et il lui sourit tendrement en relevant les sourcils.

« -Ce que tu viens de dire sonne vraiment comme... Serais-tu... jaloux ?

« -Hein ? Quoi ? Dit Jongin en réalisant qu'il avait raison et que ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait vraiment comme un reproche provoqué par la jalousie.

« -Bordel Jongin, tu sais flatter l'ego d'un mec ! Dit-il dans un grand sourire qui s'effaça dans la seconde où il vit un visage familier.

« -Mais non je.. S'interrompit Jongin en le voyant tourner d'avantage la tête vers lui, brusquement, en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

« -Et si on allait marcher un peu ? Dit Baekhyun en se levant, attrapant son poignet pour qu'il le suive.

Se laissant entraîner sans résistance, Jongin se dit alors, que, comme le soir de leur rencontre, il l'aurait suivit où il voulait... il avait cet effet magique sur lui... et il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Mais Baekhyun était cash et il avait, pour une raison inconnue et incontrôlable, totalement confiance en lui... aveuglement même.

Et peut-être que ces deux dernières années de solitude lui pesaient sur le cœur, mais il avait envie de lui faire confiance et vivre... un peu...

Puis Baekhyun lâcha son poignet au bout de quelques mètres et il en fut déçu.

Mais près de lui, il regarda Baekhyun qui marchait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, les yeux dissimulés pars ses lunettes de soleil et cette casquette qui lui dévorait le visage et il fronça le front.

« -Tu es quoi ? Dit-il à voix haute, alors qu'il se posait juste la question à lui même.

Baekhyun en stoppa d'ailleurs le pas, en se tournant vers lui et Jongin déglutit.

« -C'est à dire ?

« -Et bien... Il est très clair que ces lunettes et cette casquette sont là pour que tu restes incognito et cette fuite tout à l'heure... le patron de la discothèque qui te léchait les bottes l'autre soir, tout ça... tu... tu est quoi ? Un chanteur ? Un acteur de drama ? Tu es quoi, dis moi ?

Baekhyun baissa alors la tête sur le bout de son pied droit, shootant dans une pierre qui vola dans les fourrés, au bord du chemin, avant de relever le nez vers lui et sourire en haussant les épaules.

« -Peu importe ce que je suis, ou, qui je suis pour les autres, je... je suis Byun Baekhyun, je veux juste être Baekhyun avec toi Jongin. Dit-il en ôtant ses lunettes.

A la foi frustré, mais aussi et surtout, tellement touché par ses mots, Jongin se sentit rougir comme une pivoine.

Toutefois, il vit bien que Baekhyun attendait une réponse à ses paroles, comme une approbation et il sourit.

« -Bordel. Toi aussi tu sais flatter l'ego d'un mec ! Lui dit-il alors, amusé.

Et Baekhyun sourit à son tour, visiblement soulagé.

« -Tu me le diras un jour ?

« -Un jour ? Ça veut dire qu'on se reverra ?

« -C'est possible... Dit-il en rosissant.

« -Alors d'accord ! … Un Jour... je te dirai mon... mes secrets.

« -T'as intérêt ! Dit-il en reprenant la marche.

Baekhyun le regarda alors s'éloigner de lui quelques secondes.

Secondes pendant lesquelles il s'imagina tout lui dire et être rejeté ou passer pour un fou et secouant la tête, c'est en remettant ses lunettes qu'il trottina pour le rattraper.

Caressant son dos quand il fut à coté de lui, il sourit.

« -Hmm... Ce qu'il y a là-dessous m'a l'air très intéressant. Lui dit-il, avant de récupérer sa main.

« -D'après ce que je vois, tu n'as pas l'air mal non plus. Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Et Baekhyun rit.

C'était rafraîchissant de discuter avec quelqu'un de naturel. Quelqu'un qui lui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans crainte, ni hiérarchie. Il n'y a que Kyungsoo qui se permettait ce genre de privilège, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Avec Jongin, il était... Oui... Baekhyun. Il était Baekhyun et c'était vraiment agréable.

…

Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant un long moment, s'arrêtant parfois, puis reprenant leur balade, sillonnant tous les chemins du square en discutant agréablement de tout et de rien et de ce livre que Jongin avait à la main, aussi.

Ils apprenaient à se connaître et même si Baekhyun évitait certains sujets le concernant, Jongin était satisfait de ce qu'il apprenait de lui, après tout il ne lui disait pas tout non plus.

Mais Baekhyun était amusant et gentil et doux et... tellement le même, tout en étant différent de leur première rencontre, que Jongin se sentait fondre un peu plus à chaque minutes.

Puis, tandis que leurs pas les ramenaient à l'entrée du square et que le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se coucher, ils se réinstallèrent sur le banc qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt.

Baekhyun ôta alors ses lunettes, puis sa casquette, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner vie.

Regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait et ne remarquant pas une seconde, Jongin qui le dévorait des yeux, il tourna toutefois la tête vers lui tout à coup et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« -Je vais devoir partir. Dit-il en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Jongin qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça, maintenant, baissa alors le regard, déçu.

Il n'avait rien tenté.

Tout le long de leur balade, il y avait cru plusieurs fois, attendant qu'il se décide, mais non.

Baekhyun n'avait rien tenté du tout et ce fut plus fort que lui, il se demanda s'il finalement il le reverrait un jour.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Était-il si inintéressant ?

Ou... Était-ce parce qu'il avait été trop curieux ?

« -Jongin ? Dit Baekhyun en passant sa main devant ses yeux pour le faire redescendre sur Terre.

Embarrassé, Jongin se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« -Pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Baekhyun secoua la tête en souriant et Jongin tenta de lui rendre en vain.

« -Il faut vraiment que je rentre. J'ai un important dîner de famille, on m'attend.

« -OK. Dit-il tout bas, de plus en plus bouffé de déception.

Puis un silence et...

« -Dis... ça va te paraître idiot, parce que jusqu'ici... je me suis imposé, mais, on ne joue plus... je... Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se revoit tous les deux ?

Jongin baissa la tête, les yeux clos, soufflant doucement son soulagement et Baekhyun se leva.

« -C'est non, c'est ça ?

Et Jongin se leva brusquement à son tour.

« -Non ! Enfin je veux dire... Oui ! Si... je veux qu'on se revoit ! Dit-il, trouvant difficilement ses mots, sous la panique de le voir partir trop vite.

Un immense sourire illumina alors le visage de Baekhyun et Jongin lui rendit comme un miroir.

« -Vrai ?

« -Vrai !

« -Génial. Dit-il en récupérant sa casquette et ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur le bout du banc.

Jongin le regarda ensuite dissimuler ses cheveux, avant de ranger ses lunettes dans sa poche intérieure et Baekhyun tendit sa main vers lui.

« -Par contre, là, il faut vraiment que je me sauve, je n'ai pas le choix. Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut faire attendre...

Jongin acquiesça en glissant lentement sa main dans la sienne, des frissons partout dans le corps et le cœur et laissa Baekhyun l'emporter, encore.

Ils ressortirent ensuite, du square, main dans la main et Jongin était dévoré par l'envie de le stopper et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais est-ce que Baekhyun assumait en public ? Il n'en savait rien finalement... c'était peut-être ça le frein !

Alors il ne fit rien et ils traversèrent la route, avant de stopper sur le trottoir, en bas des escaliers, donnant sur son entrée.

« -Le numéro de téléphone que tu avais donné au patron de la boite était le bon ?

Posant son livre sur un compteur électrique, près d'eux, Jongin acquiesça.

« -Oui.

« -OK. Dit Baekhyun en lâchant sa main. Je t'appelle très vite alors.

« -Quand ? Dit-il en faisant un pas en avant vers lui, tandis que Baekhyun en faisait un en arrière pour partir.

« -Demain. Sourit-il sans hésiter. Je t'appelle demain, je te le promet !

Jongin sourit aussi, le cœur en folie. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Pour sa santé mentale, il ne pouvait pas !

« -A demain alors... Continua Baekhyun en entamant le pas pour partir.

« -Attends ! Baekhyun ! Dit Jongin en venant à lui en deux pas.

« -Quoi ?

« -As-tu... _a_ _s-tu des tabous ?_

Baekhyun le regarda alors comme s'il allait de dévorer, là, tout de suite, encore une fois et Jongin se sentit trembler.

« _-Pas le moindre._ Dit-il tout bas.

« - _Dans ce cas..._

Lui ôtant sa casquette de la main gauche, Jongin passa ensuite sa main droite dans ses cheveux, avec douceur, jusqu'à sa nuque. Il mourrait tant d'envie de faire ça.

Et c'est sans plus d'hésitation, le cœur battant plus fort que les tambours du Bronx, qu'il amena sa bouche à la sienne, embrassant ses lèvres avec délicatesse, tandis que les mains de Baekhyun se posaient sur ses hanche pour le coller d'avantage contre lui.

Un simple et chaste contact de leurs lèvres qui provoqua en eux, une explosion démentielle de sensations.

Tellement doux, tellement brûlant, tellement bon, agréable et délicieux, tellement... désiré, tellement parfait et enivrant, que Baekhyun se dit que s'il n'avait pas attendu que Jongin fasse le premier pas, ils auraient pu goûter à ce délice bien plus tôt... quand ils avaient encore le temps.

Toutefois, c'était si bon que ça vienne de lui, qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Puis quittant doucement ses lèvres, Baekhyun écarta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et ils se regardèrent une seconde.

« - _J'ai envie de savoir quel goût tu as_.. Dit-il d'une voix qui fit à nouveau trembler Jongin de haut en bas.

« - _Moi aussi..._ Lâcha-t-il alors, à bout de souffle, juste avant que les lèvres de Baekhyun ne s'écrasent sur les siennes et que sa langue ne s'invite dans sa bouche, à la recherche de sa consœur.

Et le baiser qui s'en suivit... électrisant, possessif et excitant, ravagea tout sur son passage à l'instant même où leurs langues entrèrent en contact.

Bouffés par une douce euphorie, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, collant leurs corps du plus qu'ils pouvaient, Jongin poussant Baekhyun en arrière, sans rien interrompre de leur baiser dévorant, pour le coller à un arbre derrière lui, afin de presser encore d'avantage son corps contre le sien.

Le choc les fit alors grogner dans leurs bouches et Baekhyun inversa leurs positions si brutalement, que leurs dents se heurtèrent, tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser jusqu'à l'indécence.

Et quand un son quelque peu érotique échappa à Jongin, Baekhyun s'arracha à sa bouche, à bout de souffle.

« - _Merde Jongin tu me fais bander comme une bête..._ Dit-il d'une voix devenue rauque, contre sa bouche, tandis qu'il pressait son bassin contre celui de Jongin qui en râla, tellement il n'était pas dans un autre état.

« - _La bête pourrait peut-être revenir après son dîner..._ Dit Jongin sans la moindre once d'hésitation, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

« - _Rââh ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais c'est impossible, je suis désolé. Je ne reviens_ _à_ _Séoul que demain matin. Ce repas de famille est aussi une réunion d'affaire et..._

Interrompu par Jongin qui s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche, Baekhyun répondit alors à son baiser avec gourmandise.

Puis ils calmèrent simultanément leurs ardeurs et leur baiser devint plus doux, plus... « amoureux »...avant qu'ils ne s'interrompent et se sourient.

« - _Si tu ne m'appelle_ _s_ _pas demain, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je t'étripe._ Chuchota Jongin d'une voix suave.

Baekhyun fit un sourire en coin.

« -Je t'appellerai. Dit-il en caressant son menton, sa lèvre inférieure du dos de son index. Je te le promet.

Puis prenant son visage à deux mains, Baekhyun l'embrassa encore, avant de reculer et se détacher de lui.

« -Il faut vraiment que je file...

Jongin acquiesça et Baekhyun déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

« -A demain Jongin.

« -A demain. Dit-il en le regardant s'éloigner à grands pas.

Puis Baekhyun stoppa près d'une voiture que Jongin ne pouvait voir de où il se trouvait, le temps d'un dernier signe de main et de grimper dans le véhicule.

Il mit ensuite le contact et un frisson traversa l'échine de Jongin à l'entente du moteur.

Faisant quelques pas de côté, il le regarda alors déboîter de sa place de stationnement et vit la voiture apparaître sous les lueurs des lampadaires, le temps qu'il appui sur l'accélérateur et que la Ford Mustang noire Cabriolet, ne disparaisse de sa vue.

Jongin souffla alors un instant. Les bolides, la vitesse, l'odeur du cuir, l'avaient toujours fait triper et se séparer de sa Ferrari deux ans plus tôt, avait été un incommensurable déchirement...

Puis il secoua la tête.

Stop ! Ça, c'était une autre vie !

Mais mettant sur sa tête, la casquette de Baekhyun qu'il avait toujours à la main et qui lui allait parfaitement, Jongin sourit.

Ils avaient des points communs, c'était un bon début...

../..


End file.
